William x Ronald 100 Theme Challenge!
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: Out of total boredom, 100 drabbles of William x Ronald! Ratings K-T.
1. Beauty

**Holy crap I'm actually writing something for once! Geesh, well, I am putting myself to the test. I am going to see if I can complete a 100 theme challenge. For the moment I am totally addicted to Black Butler (I finally managed to read all the manga up to the most recent chapter) and right now the pairing I happen to like the most is William and Ronald. Don't ask why, 'cause I don't even know! But yeah, 100 little drabbles consisting of this pairing, there is not enough of it and there needs to be more! Each drabble with range from 100 words to 1000, and the ratings ranging from K-T, it all depends really.**

**Enjoy.**

**#1 Beauty**

The world comes in many different shapes and sizes. Each creature born has its own special look and personality. Now -a-days, people fall for a person for just looks alone. They could end up being the most annoying or most boring person in history, and you'd have to think to yourself "What have I gotten myself into?" Other times, they could be the one for you.

William T. Spears.

Workaholic, straight-faced, and emotionless boss. He does his job right and efficiently, making sure that all his employees are on their toes with their work. It's rare to see a smile out of the man, let alone seeing him out of a stuffy suit. Dark brown hair always combed back to perfection, glasses placed securely on his nose, being fixed constantly due to a relentless habit. Every reaper sees him as a hard worker, always spending time in his office, the only sound coming from him is a pen scribbling on a paper, dancing the ink onto the white sheet, never once is a letter out of place or illegible.

William is a man who sticks to his job at all times and never makes a mistake.

Ronald Knox.

Cheerful, boyish, and flirtatious rookie. There never seems to be a time where there is not a smile on the youth's face. Always around the girls, stealing their hearts with his unique charm, but never choosing any of them. He may not seem to take his job seriously, but he always gets his work done, even if it was during overtime. He was always the life of any type of party, and if it was a party, he would be there for sure. Some people frowned upon this, while others cheered for a good time.

Ronald is a man who wants to live life to the fullest and be free to do what he wants.

One would not think these two completely opposite personalities would become so close together over countless fights and days without talking. But somehow they manage.

That is the beauty of love.


	2. Love

**Ah, pop tarts, you fill me up with ideas of sweetness. Om nom nom**

**# 2 Love**

Another day, another twenty-four hours of keeping his mouth shut. He really didn't get why William insisted on keeping their relationship a secret in the first place. It was perfectly normal for two men to be so close in that kind of way…or so Ronald thought.

"Oi, I just wanna take a hot bath and plop into bed…" A loud sigh escaped the youth as he kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on the coat rack. It was almost completely dark in the little apartment, so William was still at work, like usual. It was amazing how the two could spend actual time together without that time being work related. It was pretty funny actually; their first date was on a mission to look for a soul that was bouncing around the lands of London.

It felt like the millionth sigh that left Ronald's mouth when he sunk into the tub, the room was filled with steam and the scents of roses and honey. He couldn't help but smile briefly; the two scents were William's favorites. His muscles relaxed as the hot water soothed all the aches and pains from another day full of reaping and mountains of paperwork. At least today he didn't have overtime, but it sure felt like it.

Ronald stayed in the bath until the water was cold and he was shivering, goose-bumps covering his skin. He threw a towel on his head and slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms before dragging his feet to the bed and practically throwing himself onto the cushion, burying himself in the warm sheets. It wasn't all that late, barely passing 8:30. There was nothing else to do today so might as well get some sleep. And that's what he did.

XxXxXxXx

The clock had clicked to ten past twelve when William returned home. All the lights were off and it was quiet, he wasn't surprised. Usually Ronald would be out partying or just hanging around with Alan and Eric, something that made the man slightly jealous, even though he'd never say it out loud. He turned on one of the lights and with mild surprise saw Ronald's shoes and coat near the corner of the door. So he was home. But why wasn't the youth waiting for him? William didn't think long as he started walking towards the bedroom, the door being open a crack, the light from the small hallway trying to peek in.

William opened the door completely then gently shut it and made his way over to the bed. He could hear the small snores coming from Ronald; he was out like a light. One of the man's rare smiles found its way onto his face; he couldn't help moving the blankets off of the youth's head. He always looked absolutely angelic when he slept, even if there was the smallest bit of drool trickling down the corner of his mouth.

"Ronald." William gently shook the boy and watched as he groaned and rolled over, mumbling something he couldn't quite figure out. He shook him a few more times and finally Ronald lifted himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled softly and leaned forward slightly, enough to lay his head on William's shoulder.

"You're home…it's about bloody time." His voice was muffled and William swore he felt the blonde's teeth chew at his shirt. He gave a small roll of his eyes and shifted completely onto the bed and pulling Ronald into his lap. The youth gave a small squeak but cuddled close, giving a small hum of contentment.

"Tch, you seem to be in a cuddly mood tonight." William said while running his fingers though the two toned hair.

"I was lonely and was in the mood…" Ronald gave a small purr at the fingers running through his hair, before lifting his head to place a kiss on William's nose, earning a light pink blush to spread across the older man's face. He did it again and smiled softly.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Ronald gripped the other's shirt lightly.

"You tell me often, a lot. Honestly, you'd think one would get it after the first thousand times." William said pushing Ronald's bangs out of his face and placing a small kiss on his forehead. Ronald's smile vanished a bit, but returned shortly when he placed a sweet kiss onto William's lips, which he returned.

"Good, but I like to remind you every now and then."

**Ughhhh, the fluff! D: I already know I got these two out of character, I just fail like that. I always try to get one IC, but when it comes to fluff, it always goes all OOC OOC!**


	3. Dream

**Teehee! I love writing this pairing, so much! :D Oi, I had the worst headache of the life and took a 4 hour nap, so I got a little idea for this. Hehe, weird nap dreams give me the best ideas. Oh, and for people who have read Roller Skating Luxury, I gave up on that and it has been removed from my stories list. :\ Sorry, I couldn't go on with that story, as much as I would have liked to, I couldn't.**

**# 3 Dream**

"William T. Spears!"

Oh wonderful, if Ronald was using his full name, this meant trouble.

The blond youth nearly took his office door down, red in the face with his hands on his hips. Oh yeah, William was in deep trouble. He sighed and placed his pen down, then fixed his glasses and looked lazily to the furious boy, raising a brow in mild curiosity.

"What's wrong this time, Knox?" The boy got even more upset when the older man referred to him as his last name. He stomped right up to the desk and slammed his hands on the polished wood, his face mere inches away from the other's.

"You know very well what's wrong you jerk!" Ronald yelled and shook his head, hair flying in all different directions. Both of William's brows rose, in all honesty he didn't know what the problem was. Ronald came into work in an extremely good mood, and William was positive it was from their late activities from the night before.

"Do I really? Would you like to explain what your malfunction is so I can get back to work?" Adjusting his glasses again, he gave a mild glare. That last thing he needed was another headache to add to the others he had in just one morning.

Ronald huffed and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling the fabric away to show the bright red and purple marks littering his neck and chest.

"This! I told you countless time I don't like hickies!" He whined and his face lit up red again. William shook his head and once again fixed his glasses. Either he needed to stop that habit or get those things fix; they may have been too big for him, but who knows? Standing up, he walked over to Ronald and kissed him gently; stopping all the annoying noises the youth was giving off. He pushed him onto the desk and trailed kisses down his neck, before smirking against the boy's skin and sucking on it.

"Wi-Will! No! No hickies!" Ronald squirmed and pouted, and then moaned softly when William sucked harder on the skin.

"I'd say you're enjoying it." He switched to another spot on his neck that wasn't marked, and pet blonde-black hair softly. The noises Ronald was making were getting to the older man, so William pushed him further onto the desk.

"Oh my Will~. Isn't this against your rules~?"

William froze in place. That was not Ronald's voice, no, this was someone's voice he knew very well, and he wished that it was only the boy doing an imitation. His eyes trailed up to his face, and he nearly screamed when he saw that it was not Ronald, but just as he feared, Grell.

XxXxXxXx

William bolted up from his bead, covered in sweat and took a look at the clock. It was three am. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked to the side of him, seeing Ronald cuddled up at his side sucking his thumb.

"Thank goodness, it was only a dream."


	4. Bubbles

**I realize how much I hate the third chapter, but oh well…I kind of finished it in 10 minutes before I had to leave for school. But I have a feeling I'll like writing this out. :'3**

**#4 Bubbles**

There was really no point of doing this, he could always go outside…oh wait, it was pouring out. Scratch that, he could do this, it's not like he would get caught, he was home alone after all.

The room was filled with the scent of bubble gum, water was running and a certain blonde-black haired shinigami was elbow deep in a pinkish purple substance. Some of the substance floated in the air and popped; a small noise and droplets replacing them. Ronald gave a small snicker when half of the pink mess got into his hair. He loved bubbles; they were so childish and exciting. Each had its own unique structure and short cycle. They'd get blown, float for a few seconds and then pop. It reminded the youth about the souls he reaped daily, it sadden him a bit, but as William always said, you can't get emotional on the job.

Ronald hummed to himself and scooped up a handful of bubbles, taking in the scent quickly and blowing them off his hands. His glasses were all moist and hard to see through, but at this point he couldn't care. If only William could see him now, oh boy, that man would kill him! Though, one would want to kill someone who turned an entire laundry room into a mess of suds and water. Somewhere off in the distance a door opened and shut, but the youth paid no mind to it, he was too busy laughing and pouring half a bottle of bubble bath into the washing machine. That wasn't the greatest idea, but he sort of used up all the laundry detergent. Besides, the mix of lavender and bubble gum was actually pretty good.

XxXxXxXx

William sighed and shut the door to the little apartment he shared with Ronald. The day was dragging by painfully slow, and all he wanted to do was sit down, relax, and read a book. Which he was about to do until he heard the very familiar laughter of his reckless partner, and when that laughing almost sounded like girlish giggles, it meant he was up to no good. Most of the lights were on in the small home, which was a good thing. William was blind as a bat as it was, so he really didn't need to be walking in the dark and trip over one of the boy's misplaces possessions and breaking a bone. He walked toward the source of Ronald's laughter, and came in front of the laundry room door. What was he doing in there? He never does laundry.

"Ronald? What are yo-" William opened the door completely to see a very happy Ronald and mountains of pinkish purple bubbles covering the entire room and him. The youth turned around with a large smile plastered on his face, and once he saw William it came right off.

"O-oh…Hi." Ronald shuffled slightly to get a greater distance between the two of them, the look on the older man's face meant that his death was surely to come. Ronald lifted his arm and scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner, seeing how William's eyebrow was twitching. He was about to say something but he was stopped by a gloved hand being planted on his face, squeezing it ever so slightly.

"You are going to clean this mess, and so help me if it isn't spotless in here in the next hour, you will be having unpaid overtime for the next six months. Am. I. Clear?" William hissed, red in the face. Ronald nodded quickly and bolted out of the room, grabbing a mop and towels. William sighed and placed his hand on his head and shook it.

Next time he knows he's going to stay at work later than Ronald, he'll remember to lock the laundry room up.

**Well, I didn't like it as much as I thought I did…I bet it was 'cause I didn't put fluff in it. I do like me my fluff.**


	5. Sunrise

**Hehe, I've been writing like crazy right now, so far I'm on 5 of 100 challenges…I know it's a long way to go, but I'll most likely have 6 up soon! This drabble and the next are going to be short, probably around 200 words each. After that I will be writing so much fluff my head my explode :D**

**#5 Sunrise**

Ronald suppressed yet another yawn as he snuggled closer to William. It was early in the morning, around five thirty. The two of them decided to wake up around three to watch the sunrise together…that was two and a half hour ago. Ronald just wanted to go back to bed.

"Oi, how much longer do we have to wait?" Ronald yawned fully this time, clutching onto the blanket wrapped around them and shivering. Sure, it was summer, but it was a bit chilly this morning. He felt William shift and was placed in his lap, the older man's arms wrapped around his middle and chin resting on his shoulder.

"Shh, just a few more minutes alright? Stop being so impatient." William whispered into the youth's ear making him shiver, this time not from the cold.

"But I'm tired; I want to go back to bed." Ronald whined and held onto William's hands.

"Wait. Just be happy we both have the day off."

"Pft, duh, if we didn't I'd sleep in the office."

"And I'd give you overtime."

"Shut it."

They both sat in silence for a while, enjoying what rare alone time they had. It was peaceful and quiet, but soon birds could be heard miles away, singing a happy song while building or fixing up their nest. Ronald had started to doze when William shook him awake.

"Look."

He looked up to see the sun rising up, big and red and beautiful. Ronald smiled lazily and laid backwards, practically going deadweight on the older man.

"It's pretty…can we go back to bed now." Ronald yawned again and closed his eyes, making no effort to move.

"I would, but my body is being occupied by a little fool at the moment. Get up."

"I don't want to. Carry me and tuck me in?" Ronald laughed softly and held onto the blanket when he felt himself being lifted.

"Fine just this one time."


	6. Sunset

**Alright, I'm done writing for tonight, I swear I'll get another headache is I try to write another chapter. I mean, this is at least the third chapter put up today. This is also a follow up to Sunrise, and will also be short.**

**#6 Sunset**

It had been a wonderful day. Ronald had gotten to spend the entire day with William. They went on a picnic and spent most of the day at a local park, chatting and people watching. After that they returned home half past four and took a nice relaxing bath together and ate a lovely dinner. They didn't do this often, so it was a treat to the young man. Currently they were outside sitting on the swinging bench, well, more of William was sitting and Ronald was laying his head on the older man's lap. To be honest, he was extremely tired. After the two watched the sunrise together and went back to bed, he couldn't fall completely back to sleep; he only managed to take a light snooze. The youth was ready to pass out then and there, especially with William petting his head; it always felt so relaxing and calming, and he loved it.

"Will?" Ronald looked up at the older man, staring at how calm and at ease he was. William looked down at him with half lidded eyes, and made a small noise to show he was listening to what the boy had to say. He didn't say anything but lifted his arms to cup the older man's cheeks, pulling his face down for a feather light kiss. When he let go his face was slightly pink.

"Was there any reason for that?"

"No, I just wanted to kiss you." Ronald smiled again and looked out to their view. The sun was barely out anymore, the sky colored dark blue and purple, with a bit of pink and orange. It had started out bright pink with splashes of orange, yellow, red and purple. Now stars littered the sky and the moon was starting to show, full and bright.

"Pretty isn't it?" Ronald asked and sat up, stretching and letting out a small yawn.

"I take it you're still tired from today?" William asked and stood up, adjusting his glasses and heading for the door leading to their bedroom.

"Of course, what do you expect? You woke me up so early today and I could barely sleep after that!" Ronald grabbed hold of William's hand and squeezed it, blushing lightly. They both headed inside and snuggled into bed, holding onto each other until they fell asleep.

**Oh , I need to stop getting these two OOC, it's getting on my nerves and I feel like I'm going overboard. *Slams head into desk and doesn't get up* I WILL GET IT RIGHT, NEXT CHAPTER! HAHA**


	7. Memory

**So bored and I have nothing else to think of for this…and I totally re-wrote 7-99 of the 100 theme challenges 'cause I didn't care much for the others. If anyone has gone on the WilliamxRonald headcanon page on tumblr, I got the idea for this from there. **

**# 7 Memory**

It felt so long ago, so very long ago. He couldn't exactly remember how many years ago that he had died, or how old he was. Whenever he was asked he would say he was twenty-three, or old enough to know better. That day he remembered clearly, and sometimes it scared him.

"_Yo Knoxy Boy! How you doin'?" Ronald was all smiles when he entered the local bar in his town and threw on an apron, tying it securely around his waist._

"_I'm doin' good Chuck! Doin' real good! Finally got the girl!" He did a little cheer and bounced in the air, and then slipped behind the bar's counter and wiped the surface down with a towel. The man known as Chuck gave a thumbs up and walked over to a table to get orders from a group of rowdy young adults._

_Ronald had given orders to what he calls "the usual group". They consisted of business men, adults looking for comfort though alcohol after a bad breakup, or just people looking for a good time. Only the man he just gave a drink to was someone he's never seen before. He obviously went into the business men group, but he was much different. When they came they had smiles on their faces and joked around with each other, but this man came alone. Not a strand of dark brown hair was out of place, and he had the oddest habit of fixing his glasses every five seconds._

_**Geesh, guy must be new in town or something. **_

_The youth kept his eyes on that man all night. He didn't say a word, and didn't move from that one stool at the end of the bar. It felt like forever since he arrived and sat right down in that spot, ordered only one drink, said a quick thank you and never said a word after that. Ronald let out a sigh and glanced at his watch, it was getting pretty late, he should probably get going before his girlfriend got worried and went looking for him. He stepped out of the bar and took one last look at the man, but to his surprise he was gone._

"_Tch, must have gotten bored or whatever…" Ronald said to himself as he hung up his apron. "Yo Chuck! You can handle the place now right?" The blonde got a nod in return and was about to leave out the front door when an unknown man barged into him, slamming them both onto the floor._

"_Aye guy! What's the big idea?" Ronald snapped and kicked the man off him, smirking when he heard a displeased grunt._

"_Shut it brat! It ain't any of your damn business!" He yelled and pushed the youth away from his person, and was knocked to the ground._

"_Tch, no one messes with me, you hear? No one!" Ronald yelled and gave a swift punch to the man's face, shaking his hand from the impact and hearing the noise of an obviously broken nose. The man gave a hiss in pain, flipped them over so Ronald was underneath him, and pulled out something the young man couldn't see from his pocket. Before he could as much as move out from under the man, he felt a stinging pain and skin breaking apart. He could see the man's eye's glint and smirk largely, and the pain came again, and again. It hurt so much but he couldn't scream, he couldn't make a sound. His voice was caught in his throat. _

_Finally, the stabbing pain stopped._

"_Excuse me, sir. I think that's enough. I have a job I need to do…"_

_This new voice was calm and held a place of high authority, and it soothed Ronald just a bit, it distracted him from the intense pain littering his stomach and chest. The uncomfortable weight left his legs, and with a staggering gasp the blonde youth tried to move, but a hand stopped him._

"_Don't move, it will all be over soon…" The voice was as calm as ever, and a new pain erupted in Ronald's chest._

_Then nothing._

_Ronald woke up with a startled gasp days later in a brightly lit place and he felt so blinded, and not just from the lights._

"_Oh, good. You're awake." _

_That voice, where had he heard it before?_

_Ronald tried to open his mouth and speak, no words came out, his throat was too dry. He let out a cough and reached out blindly for something, anything to get an idea of his whereabouts. What he got was a pair of glasses placed on his nose, and inches away from his face was a man with perfectly combed back dark brown hair and glasses._

"_You may want to take it easy for a bit. You took a lot of damage back there."_

_And then it hit him. The man at the bar…the mind numbing pain._

"_A-a-am I d-dead?" The words finally left Ronald's quivering lips. The man fixed his glasses and pushed him to lie completely down…when was he even in a bed in the first place?_

"_Someone like that. Technically you are dead, but at the same time you're not."_

"_This is so confusing…who are you?"_

"_I am William T. Spears."_

_After that, everything had gone dark._


	8. Kiss

**# 8 Kiss**

A kiss on the cheek…

William always enjoyed it when Ronald blushed, and even more when he let out a small chuckle or girlish giggle. When the two were alone or around their small group of five, he would give the boy a small kiss on the check, getting either the blush or giggle, or both. It always made him happy.

A kiss on the nose…

Ronald adored seeing the rare smiles William had, it felt like they were all for him. Each day he'd go into the older man's office, sit in his lap, and give a small kiss on his nose. William's face would always have a pinkish tint to it, and he'd look away or act like nothing happened. So Ronald would kiss his nose again until that blush became bright red.

A kiss on a hand…

Mostly for formal events or when they danced in their kitchen, William would take Ronald's hand and kiss it softly, then held him by the waist and started a waltz. Whenever Ronald wanted to do the same for William he'd only raise his hand higher. He never understood why.

A kiss on the forehead…

When Ronald can't sleep at night William would read him cinematic records he had kept. Each one had a unique story to it and Ronald looked forward to when he did. Call him a child, but he loved it when William read to him. After each story William would snuggle them securely under the blankets, say goodnight and give Ronald a small kiss on his forehead. After that it didn't take very long for the boy to fall asleep.

A kiss on the lips…

Always filled with sweetness, always filled with care, and always filled with love. William would take Ronald's face gently in his hands, tilt his chin up and place his lips over the youth's. Their mouths moved in sync, breathing slightly labored due to lack of air. They'd sit anywhere in their little apartment, Ronald on William's lap or just sitting impossibly close to one another, kissing and telling sweet little nothings into each other's ears.

Those kisses meant the most to them.


	9. Sleep

**For anyone that has not yet watched Ceil in Wonderland, YOU MUST! It's funny, adorable, and pretty much some huge acid trip…even if you aren't on any drugs while watching it. XD Oh! And one more thing. My friend SlasherrGirl is doing a 100 theme challenge too! If you like Criminal Minds and Doctor Who, you have to read her Reid/Doctor challenge! That pairing is ADORABLE!**

**# 9 Sleep**

A dormouse is a small creature that is best known for its long hibernation cycle. It can sleep for six month or longer, waking up only a handful of times to eat. This particular dormouse, however, is barely awake the majority of the time. He will be curled up anywhere one would think of. Obviously a bed, a couch, the ground, a chair, and even one time in a laundry basket! This little mouse does not care where, as long as he can sleep, he's good. Though this particular day, things were not going his way.

Currently half dead, Dormouse was trying hard to stay awake while a close friend, March Hare, was scolding him for pouring too much tea and spilling it everywhere. His eyes were half lidded, drool already starting to trickle out from the corner of his mouth and the feeling of his limbs being filled with lead. He didn't even realize that he had dropped the teapot, nor the fact that March Hare was glaring at him, his large ears flopping, giving off a snapping sound, and his foot stomping on the ground.

"Little Dormouse, are you even listening to me?" He jumped and let out a little squeak at his name being called and looked around, dazed and unaware of what he was supposed to be doing. March Hare sighed and stood up; circling the table before leaning is close to the sleepy creature, a very disapproving look on his face.

"How many times have I told you not to spill the tea, and how many times have I told you not to fall asleep when we are expecting company? Do you want to be rude to Mad Hatter?" March Hare's glare intensified at the thought of their strange friend being angry because the mouse couldn't stay awake for more than five minutes.

Dormouse stared up at the displeased hare, blushing at how close he was to him. He couldn't help a yawn that left him and went to stretch when a pair of hands slammed down on the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"Hare, I to nap, just for a few minutes? Please?" He looked away and held his hands close to his chest, his blush deepening in color when March Hare's face was inches away from him. Dormouse let out a started gasp when he felt himself being lifted off the chair and held close to his friend. He clutched onto the fabric of the hare's shirt, afraid that if he let go he would fall to the ground.

"I suppose you can, Hatter isn't supposed to be here for quite some time." March Hare replied and played with the little mouse's ear, getting a squeak and whine. Dormouse's ears were extremely sensitive, and when March Hare decided to playfully pet or bite them, he'd turn into a pile of goo and strange emotions.

"I…I can walk you know." Dormouse yawned again, snuggling close to March Hare. Indeed he was capable of walking into the hare's home, but at this point he was too tired to move and was glad to be in the warmth of his friend's arms. When they arrived in the cozy little home March Hare sat them both down on the couch, grabbing a book and started to read. Dormouse stretched out and started to fall asleep, but couldn't. He blinked a few times before sitting up and looking at the older creature, and grabbed the book away from him.

"Excuse me, I was reading that." The sleepy mouse's ears twitched and didn't say a word, but pushed March Hare to have him completely lying on the couch and then crawled on top of him, pulling a star patterned blanket onto both of them. He sighed and smiled, closing his eyes and humming softly. He could already feel himself falling out of consciousness, but right before he did he nibbled on March Hare's ear and whispered softly.

"Much better."

Needless to say March Hare did not get a chance to read his book.


	10. Obsession

**Eeee! I'm one-tenth of the way done with this already! WOOT!**

**# 10 Obsession**

A sense of security, that's all it was. He was as blind as a bat to begin with, so it was a constant reminder that they were always there. Without them he was useless, weak, and powerless.

William depended on his glasses more than anything in the entire universe.

He always went about his job, never one mistake made, thanks to his glasses. But still, sometimes they'd feel like they weren't there, so he'd place his fingers to the side of his face or the bridge of his nose, and they were always there.

He'd fix those sight enhancers with anything, his fingers, a pen, his death scythe, anything. Sometimes he'd just play with them, lifted and dropping them onto his face. Blurry to his surroundings, then clear to the world. He only misplaced them once, and that was a disaster. Constantly bumping into objects and even his poor young lover. Both searched their entire apartment until they were found. After that he made sure that they were always near, when he slept they were placed on the edge of his night side table, and if they weren't there in the morning holy hell would break loose.

Some thought it was a habit; others thought it as the glasses being too big for the man's slender face, but no. William was obsessed with his glasses, his backbone, and the object that gave him independence, all together…

His life.

**Huh, this is a little short…but no matter, ONTO THE NEXT CHALLENGE!**


	11. Nightmare

**# 11 Nightmare**

He heard the scream, the very familiar voice, the voice of the man he grew to love. He ran down streets and alley ways, searching desperately, but no luck. He was lost, so lost, where was he? He needed to find him! That scream only happened when he was hurt, and judging by how loud it was he must have been in excruciating pain. He turned the corner and into another alley, and stopped dead in his tracks when his perfectly clean shoes splattered in something dark, the small splash giving little speckles of crimson onto white. His eyes widen and he fell to the ground, coughing violently and retching. He finally stopped, shaking uncontrollably, and looked back up to what was in front of him…

William T. Spears.

There was something next to him, but it was hard to tell. It was all black; the only actual color on it was its piercing red eyes and pearly fangs. It looked to him and smiled, licking its lips and then fleeing. He couldn't take it. He ran and fell to William's body, wheezing and bloody, on the verge of death. He felt all over the man's body, looking for a wound, which was a large gash on his chest, blood pooling out of it. William's eyes cracked open, yellow-green dulled, barely a tear in sight on his face.

"Ronald…" He choked and gurgled, crimson dripping down his chin. Ronald's eyes filled with tears as he put a finger to William's mouth.

"Shh…don't say anything. I-I'll get you back h-h-home…a-n-and y-you'll be as good as ne-new." Ronald stuttered horribly as the tears fell to the ground and the injured man's face. William smile softly and with the remaining strength he had, grabbed hold to the youth's hand.

"No…it's…it's too late…" He squeezed Ronald's hand gently, sighed and just like that, he was gone.

"No…no…NO!"

XxXxXxXx

Ronald whimpered and sniffled when he woke up, his pillow damp with tears. He sat up and wiped his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. He let out a soft shaky sigh and buried his face in his hands, repeated the word no over and over again. It got the attention of the other occupant in the bed he was in, they groaned and sat up, eyes half lidded and looking around the room for a moment, before they grabbed their glasses off the bedside table and put them on.

"Ronald?"

Ronald looked up a William, and he looked like a mess. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks red from crying, and he looked extremely pale. It worried William.

"Ronald, what's wrong?" William asked and ran a hand though two-toned hair. Ronald let out a cough and flung himself at the older man, letting out muffled cries and pleas.

"Don't leave me, don't you ever leave me!"

"What happened?" The older man asked and held onto the obviously upset youth.

"I had a nightmare. It was horrible. You…covered in blood…demon…died…" It was hard to comprehend what he was saying, but William's eyes narrowed at the word demon. He sighed and rocked Ronald gently, shushing him and patting his back.

"Don't worry, it was a nightmare, that's all it was. I'm here, calm down." Ronald's breathing was rapid and he shook so bad that the entire bed was vibrating. William continued to rock him, and he lifted the boy's head and kissed his eyelids. The youth sniffled and calmed down considerably, but refused to let go.

"Ronnie, let go please, it's getting hard to breathe." William staggered and Ronald piped up at hearing the older man call him by his nickname rather than full name. He still refused to let go and only loosened his grip. He buried his face into William's chest, gripping the striped pajama shirt he wore.

"I want to make sure you won't leave me, I won't let go…don't leave me…"

"I promise I won't leave you…ever."

For the rest of the night, William held onto Ronald, and in his head he planned on keeping that promise.


	12. Thunder

**# 12 Thunder**

"You can go and sleep on the couch!"

William sighed and grabbed his pillow, making his way to the living room for a night of sleeping on their small, uncomfortable couch. Ronald had gotten upset at him and they had a disagreement, which in the end got the older man kicked out of their bedroom. He set up his temporary bed for the night and when he went to lay down, he glanced out the window. It was raining heavy, and in the distance he could hear the soft rumble of thunder. He shook his head and didn't even bother to take his glasses off, because he knew that in a few short moments, he'd be back in that bed with the youth.

XxXxXxXx

Ronald shifted uncomfortable under the covers as he heard the first rumble of thunder. There was a flash of lightning, but he didn't mind that. He did however let out a squeak when the rumbles got louder and closer, until finally he jumped right out of bed when a particular wave of thunder sounded like a gunshot in his ear. He ran out of the room, shaking lightly and sighed in relief when he saw William was on the couch, sleeping soundly. How could he even sleep in the middle of a thunder storm? The younger of the two raced over to the sleeping man when a roar of thunder came and went. He shook William softly, and backed up when the man sat up and fixed the glasses that were still perched on his nose.

"What's wrong now?" William asked and had to force the smirk that wanted to crawl on his face. He knew very well that Ronald was afraid, no…absolutely petrified of thunder and couldn't stand to be alone when it came to the loud booms. Ronald blushed and held his hands together in front of him, shifting from foot to foot, never looking the man in the eyes.

"Well, I noticed that there's a thunder storm going on…and I kn-" Another loud boom and the blonde nearly shot through the ceiling. He gathered up his courage quickly and continued. "I know you don't like thunder…so I thought that maybe if you get scared you can come to bed. Ya' know, so I can protect you." His blush got even darker and he grabbed William's pillow, holding it close to him. William smiled and kissed Ronald gently on the lips and grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it.

"Sure, come on."


	13. Beach

**I keep on forgetting that Tumblr can be a scary place, yet I'm on it a lot now. The stuff I saw under the William T. Spears tag…holy crap.**

**# 13 Beach**

Salty breeze, the sound of laughter, the bright sun, this was perfect! Ronald gave a content sigh as he finished applying sun block to his pale skin, and then offered the bottle to the person next to him. They took the bottle without saying a word, and put some on. The look on their face was anything but happy, and the youth gave them a look and straddled them.

"Oh come on Willy, look like you're enjoying yourself…that frown on a beautiful day like this…tch." Ronald smirked and walked his hand up and down William's chest, getting a more annoyed look in return.

"I've told you many times before; I do not like the beach." He huffed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation the youth was giving his pale exposed skin.

It was true; William did not like the beach. At. All. The salty air made him nauseous, the people annoyed him to no end, and he hated how the sand would stick to his skin. All in all, he was as miserable as he was when he had overtime. The last time he was at the beach was over a hundred years ago due to a soul collection and he wished it would have stayed that way. But of course, little Ronald had ways to getting him to go…very persuasive ways. And with the way the blonde was stroking his skin, he would have to use that persuasion to go back home as soon as possible.

XxXxXxXx

The sun was too hot, the people around them were starting to stare, and a seagull had stolen the sandwich right out of his hand…yeah, William was not a happy camper. His usually neat hair was now out of place and plastered to his face. He was ready to kill someone. Ronald on the other hand was feeding the seagulls bread that flew around their spot on the sand. Around this time William chose to ignore everything and lay down on the towel and covered his eyes from the sun, even though they had set up a large beach umbrella. That was until he heard a high pitched squeal. William sat up and looked over to see a seagull attempt to nip at Ronald's toes, the youth backing up and squealing even louder.

"It tried to bite my toes off!" He yelled and wiggled them, getting the bird's attention more. William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed the nearest object near him, which was a fairly large rock, and threw it in the direction of the gull. It squawked unhappily and flew off, leave the two men alone.

"Honestly, I can't even relax for one second without something happening."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! It just went up to me and started nibbling!"

"You are hopeless."

Ronald huffed and stood up, brushed whatever sand was on his bathing suit, though it didn't really matter because the sand would end up back there and started walking towards the water. He turned around briefly and gave William a look, which he got one in return.

"What?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Do I have to?"

"…Yes"

"Fine." William sighed and got up as well, walking towards the youth. Ronald grabbed onto his hand and led the way, smiling softly and staring out into the vast ocean in front of them.

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. I don't know…I had gotten a review on this fanfic and they said they were surprised that this is still K…I don't feel like writing anything lime-ish quite yet. All I'm saying is that this will get up to high T…maybe possibly very low M. I can't be too sure, I'm not comfortable writing M stuff…with all I read (and what I see on Tumblr.)**


	14. Swimming

**# 14 Swimming**

The cool water was wonders on William's skin as opposed to sitting in the sand under the hot sun. Sure it was still there and it was beating down on him and Ronald, but with them being waist deep in the ocean was cooling them down considerably. Except one thing was starting to bother him.

How far out in the ocean was Ronald planning on taking him?

With the youth being a few inches shorter than him, the water splashed just above his naval, when it barely hit his own. He held lightly onto William's hand and continued to move forward, shivering lightly from the cool liquid hitting his heated up skin. Ronald swung his arm holding the man's hand back and forth, humming contently before letting go and lowering himself so that the water went up to his neck, and started to swim forward, his feet kicking out every now and then. He smiled and beckoned William to do the same, but the man refused and stood still.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to swim with me?" Ronald tilted his head and raised his glasses so that they sat on top of his head, his vision blurred but not too terribly.

"I would rather not…" William scoffed and looked in the other direction.

"Why not?"

William refused to look Ronald in the face, but the blond could obviously tell that the man was blushing. Wait…could he…?

"You can't swim can you…?"

"…"

"William?" Ronald stood up and took William's face in his hands and made him look at him. William's face was a light red, either from sunburn or blush, Ronald couldn't tell. But he could tell the man was uncomfortable. The blond stroked his face in a comforting manner, and William closed his eyes and sighed.

"When I was very young, a very long time before I became a reaper, I almost drowned and when that happened I had a fear of swimming and refused to go anywhere near a body of water."

"Then why did you come out here with me? You could have stayed at our spot on the beach."

"I didn't want to disappoint you." William sighed and started to head back towards the shore line when Ronald grabbed onto his arm. He leaned in close and brushed his lips gently to William's and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, deepening it slightly. When Ronald parted ways his cheeks were tinted pink and he was panting slightly.

"You know, I could teach you." The blond said smiling. His smile vanished however when William started walking closer to the shore.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you for your offer."

With that William left a very confused and slightly hurt Ronald standing by himself in the water.

**Opening a bag of popcorn to me is like a walrus trying to perform ballet, yeah…not a good combo. I had to open the bag with scissors I fail that hard. And this chapter *shrug* I had I few ideas at first with Ronald actually teaching Will to swim, but I changed my mind.**


	15. Glass

**# 15 Glass**

A life is like a window. It's nice to look out of it, but to look in it, it's quite the opposite. You never know what's going on inside of a person, until the day they finally die. The person's life could be spotless and tidy, giving off a wonderful view inside or out. Then the person's life could be tragic, dirtied beyond cleaning and so unkempt that one could not tell whether or not it is a person at all.

A reaper's job is to take the soul of that person no matter what; they cannot feel any type of remorse for that person what-so-ever. If one happened to feel some kind of emotion towards that soul, there would be dire consequences.

When a person dies it's almost like a baseball getting hit to that window. The glass shatters and falls all around them and their life passes before their eyes. Just as fast as the glass breaks a new window is in its wake, a replacement. And the cycle starts all over again. It's nothing new, a person will die and their soul will be collected.

That is just a grim reaper's job after all. Collection and documentation.


	16. Door

**# 16 Door**

A door is a path for a life. Choose the right door, good for you. Choose the wrong door, tough luck and deal with what you've got. The right door can have a life full of luxuries and you always get your way. The wrong door can have a life full of misfortunate events and tragedies all around. But, there could be the door in the middle. A life of both good and bad, an even balance.

Three doors are lined up. The right, the wrong and the middle. Which one will you choose?

A boy chose the wrong door, and his life was filled with the death of his parents and treatment worse than what a dog would receive. A woman chose the wrong door, her life was filled with the deaths of all the people she cared for most, and ended with her own death far before her time. There were many other souls who chose this door, and it always ended in tragedy.

No one seemed to have chosen the right door, what a shame.

A young man chose the middle door. He lost his life at a young age, the age of where he was just starting to live his life, the start of a career. But somehow, he lived again. His new life was filled with loving friends and a close relationship with his polar opposite, but they manage. He was a cheerful boy, always smiling even when the times are rough.

An older man chose the middle door. He died at an age too young for most, when his life was at its peak. He too lived again and met up with the young man. They had a little group, five in all, and always had a reason to get up in the morning. He was a man strict to his job, and chased around his co-workers to make sure they did what they were told. He was never one to loosen up and relax, but that's where the boy came in.

He made his new life more enjoyable to live.

**I am only putting up one more chapter tonight. I swear if I write anymore I'm going to give myself another headache. XD This is pretty addicting to do though. Hehe, I'm going to like writing the next chapter :3**


	17. Pocky

**# 17 Pocky**

This day was just dragging on. It wasn't even time for his break and Ronald felt like he was about to die of boredom. He was half doing his paper work, half trying not to fall asleep. He didn't get much sleep the night before, no thanks to William, and he had to skip out on breakfast because he was running late. His stomach gave a growl and his slammed his head on the desk, scattering papers all over the place.

"Screw this, I need coffee…" Ronald never was one for tea, for one it didn't give him that extra boost life coffee did and secondly it made him even sleepier then he normally was. He fixed the papers littering the floor and slammed the door to his office and made his way to the break room for a cup of coffee, making sure to add a ridiculous amount of sugar to it. He didn't like his coffee bitter like William did, he liked it extra sweet with lots of sugar and honey.

He walked into the break room and saw the Alan was in there cleaning up a dropped mug that shattered to the ground. He looked extremely pale and was panting slightly, but still managed to start to clean up.

"Whoa, take it easy; let me get that for you." Ronald picked up all the broken mug pieces from the floor and soaked up the spilt tea as best as he could. Alan gave a soft thank you and sat down at the table with his head in his hands. He gave a shaky sigh as the youth cleaned up his mess. He felt bad for dropping the mug, but he didn't expect an attack as suddenly as this one. And he was doing so well; he hadn't had one in weeks! Ronald finished and started to pour himself a cup of coffee and added what he wanted to it, and then turned to Alan.

"You should go home, you don't look so good." Alan was about to say something but was cut off. "You need to rest." The brunette nodded and on shaky legs left the room.

Ronald sighed and headed back to his office when his stomach gave another angry protest for food. He rolled his eyes and set the mug down on his desk when he noticed a box with a note attached to it. He took the box and saw it was Pocky, and with a smile opened the note that contained the handwriting he knew so well.

_I knew you woke up late this morning and most likely skipped out on breakfast, again, so I picked this up for you. Just do me a favor and leave me a bite._

_William_

Ronald gave a laugh and popped one of the chocolate covered breadsticks in his mouth. The two had a thing; if one bought Pocky they always shared the last stick together. He sat down at his desk and continued to do paperwork, slightly more focused with the sudden sugar load from candy and coffee.

XxXxXxXx

Surprisingly for once Ronald finished all his paperwork without doing it in overtime. Coffee was long gone, and the caffeine was starting to wear off. Ronald gave a yawn and checked his watch; it was almost time to clock out. He gave a glance to the Pocky box, there was one stick left.

"Might as well."

Ronald took the box with him and walked down the hall, hearing little murmurs about Alan leaving work early and Eric disappearing randomly, William was not going to be happy with that. But what would he expect, Alan and Eric were very close, they needed to stop flirting with each other in private and just come out and make their relationship public. The youth knocked on a dark painted door and heard someone from inside, opened the door and smiled at William. He was busy with paperwork still, which he would probably be busy with until the wee hours of the morning. Good thing tomorrow was their day off, they could sleep in.

"Saved you a stick."

Ronald's smile widened as he walked over to the man, and popped the end of the stick without chocolate into his mouth. He was still smiling when he crawled on top of the mahogany desk and leaned in close. William gave a small smirk and took the other end it his mouth and the both bit down on the candy until their mouths met. Ronald shifted on the desk so he was more comfortable as he moved his mouth on William's, he tongue flicking out to run on the man's bottom lip. William opened his mouth and rubbed his tongue lazily against the youth's, both groaning softly. Ronald slipped off the desk to sit in William's lap as they continued to kiss, mainly tasting Pocky and a hint of tea and coffee. They parted and breathed heavily, flushed in the face but happy.

"By the way Ronald." The youth looked up at William and the man gave a small smirk and kissed his forehead.

"You've got overtime." Ronald's eyes went wide and he went to protest, but was cut off by William's mouth covering his again for a brief moment.

"Don't say one word, I don't want complaining. Your paperwork is atrocious and there are many spelling mistakes, not to mention that your handwriting looks like chicken scratch. You need to re-write them." Ronald sighed and hopped off William's lap and was about to leave the room when William tossed something at him. It was another box of Pocky.

"Remember, save me a stick."

If William knew one thing, it was to motivate the youth, that's for sure.


	18. Lost

**I don't know why, but I've been so hyper today…too much sugar X.x I had set a peep on fire and ate it, it wasn't that bad, except for when the aftertaste came along. BLECK. So yesterday on the last chapter I updated I was so tired I accidently typed a sentence as "He put his head in his pants"…it was a good thing I caught that before I updated 'cause I probably would have died. XD**

**# 18 Lost**

William had warned him not to wonder off too far while he went to investigate a soul collection, but as usual Ronald was distracted by something completely and utterly pointless. The two reapers had walked down the streets of London where many shops had the newest fashions on display in their windows, and the youth just had to check it out. So, while William was talking about staying near him at all times and about how the person was to die, little Ronald spied a pair of oxfords and practically skipped off to get a better look at them. Needless to say William kept on talking and walked away further from the young reaper, unaware of the fact that the boy wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to him.

The youth let out a sigh as he walked out of the store, a box in his hands. The shoes were fairly cheap and fit nicely on him, so he was a pretty happy kid. He looked around briefly for William and frowned when he only saw unfamiliar and uninteresting faces. Maybe he should have told the man he was going into a store for a second. Nah, he was only in there for a moment, so he couldn't have gone far. Ronald started humming to himself as he walked down street after street, taking a few turns here and there, and sighed deeply when he ended up at a dead end…again.

"Geesh, what the heck am I doin'?" He scratched the back of his head and turned to go back in the direction he came in. The place he ended up at was where he had started, by that little shoe store. He was never one for directions, and didn't bother asking for any, he was too stubborn and proud. But now, the sun was starting to set, the sky turning an orangey red and people heading to their homes or loved ones. He sighed and continued to walk forward; hopefully he would run into William. He would hate to have to return home without him.

XxXxXxXx

"I swear when I find that boy I am going to kill him…" William muttered to himself as he walked with a steady pace down an alley looking for a certain trouble-making blonde. He never realized or bothered to turn around when he passed by that shoe store, he did have a feeling that Ronald would want to look inside. The boy could have told him that he was going off somewhere instead of just leaving, but he never did do just that. Sometimes William thought the youth didn't have a brain.

He walked by a variety of people, young couples with a newborn child. He gave a hint of a smile at them; they looked so happy and had their entire lives ahead of them. There were older couples taking a stroll, enjoying what time they had left on this earth. He picked up his pace slightly as the sky became slightly darker, and when he turned the corner he bumped into someone.

"Oh! Hey, sorry about that, I'm looking for som- Will!" That person happened to be Ronald; the boy flung himself at William, getting a huff in annoyance.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." William scolded and pushed the youth off of him and gave a roll of his eyes when he noticed he had a box tucked under his arm.

"Well, ya see…I saw a pair of oxfords and had to buy them. I know, I know, I should have told ya something. Sorry…" Ronald gave a sheepish smile and started to walk forward when William grabbed onto his hand.

"You are not going to get lost again if I stay by your side, alright?" William said and fixed his glasses with his other hand. Ronald gave a small laugh and squeezed the man's hand as they started to walk down the street.

"Sure boss, whatever you say."


	19. Fear

**Oh my gosh! I finally watched a Kuroshitsuji musical! It was the second one and all I can say is…POOR ALAN AND ERIC! D': I haven't had the best of weeks, I had so many headaches it wasn't even funny. I feel like I'm little again, that's when my headaches were one after the other. Oh well.**

**# Fear**

Fear is a natural emotion; everyone feels it at some point in their lives. Some more than others, and then there are the ones that say they never feel it, but the truth is they do.

Eric's fear is losing Alan to the Thorns of Death. He never wants to lose someone he cares for so deeply, but he knows that it is going to happen one day. No matter how much he doesn't want it to happen, it will.

Alan's fear is not his fated death, but the deaths of others. Every soul he reaped, he had an unknown attachment to them. Death was supposed to be peaceful and a relief to the people in pain, but there was always a twinge of guilt he felt, so he always held back. That's how he got sick in the first place.

Grell's fear was to truly fall in love. Sure, he will flirt consistently and suggest vulgar things to the ones he cares about, and go as far as saying he's in love with them, but it's not true. He's absolutely terrified of falling in love because he doesn't want to be crushed with the person doesn't return the feelings.

William's fear is a world of chaos. Being the type of man he is, everything needs to be in order and done correctly. When something is out of place, or the second a wide spread panic takes place, he becomes terrified of the consequences that will later be endured. That is why he is so strict when it comes to his job, he doesn't want to face any problems, and he wants it to be done efficiently and without flaws.

Ronald's fear is being alone. When you see him he is always with someone, it didn't matter if he knew them or not, he was always around someone. There needs to be sound, or he feels suffocated by silence. He needs to know that there is someone to go to, to talk to, to give comfort or to be comforted. He doesn't want to be alone, all he wants is to be there for someone when they're in trouble.


	20. Scar

**The only song I will listen to from Glee is their version of Smooth Criminal. I'm not trying to dog on people about liking Glee, but I really don't like it. :\ I have tried watching it a few times, but I can't find myself watching it. It's pretty much like High School Musical (that was BIG in fourth grade and got on my nerves to no end). But to get to my point, I don't like shows that have a lot of singing in it. I can do musicals and the old Disney movies with songs in them, but there can't be a lot of singing in it, or I will lose it. Random rant, I know.**

**# 20 Scar**

A wound is replaced by a scar. No matter how big or small, how visible or invisible, there is always a scar. Each tells a story of a past, tragic or not.

Ronald has never been comfortable being shirtless around people; he doesn't want them to see the scars that litter his chest and stomach. The marks that were made the night he died. Some are bigger than others, some are more visible, and some are ragged while others are smooth. William knows the scars by memory; he knows which ones were more painful than the others. He knows which ones made Ronald squirm and cry out in pain, fighting for life and escaping death. His fingers have traced a pattern, from the scars farthest away to the closest to Ronald's chest. The youth should be used to it by now, but he can't…he will never be able to. That's why only William can see the marks of death. Besides, he was there when he died anyway.

William has very few scars that are not visible to anyone. The only reason why is because they are on his head. Little marks that were once bullet holes. He went as fast as the gun went off, he felt little pain, just fell on the ground and spilled blood onto the ground. His death barely mattered to him, it didn't leave him traumatized nor did it give him nightmares about his past. Not like it did to Ronald. He had to go through the pain and suffering slowly, he had begged that it would end quickly, but it dragged on and on, leaving a part of him scared and screaming. He'd wake up in the middle of the night wailing and clawing at his chest, trying to tear his scars away. But they were stuck there for as long as he lived.

And that would be for a very long time.


	21. Smile

**# 21 Smile**

"What on earth do you think you're doing Mr. Knox?"

Ronald kept his mouth shut as he dragged William down the streets of London, looking as if he was searching for something. He had a large smirk on his face and a faint blush, every now and then laughing softly to himself. He knew what he was looking for; it just took a while to get there. And with William and his ever so short span of patience, he needed to get there quickly. They did have a few more souls to reap but the next one wasn't for another twenty minutes, or at least that's what it said the last time he checked his watch.

"Are you going to answer me?"

The blonde walked farther down the street and turn a corner and stopped in front of a small shop, his grin spreading across his face. William looked up and frowned, reading the sign. It was a photography studio, and judging by the way the youth was beaming, he planned on going in. And that's just what he did. He pulled William in and waited at the counter where a woman was sitting. He looked up at them and gave them a small smile.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" William opened his mouth to say something, but Ronald beat him to it.

"We'd like to take a picture together." He blushed slightly and squeezed William's hand. The woman gave a nod and led them to a back room where another couple was taking a photo together.

"Please wait one moment." She nodded and gave a curtsey and walked out.

"What do you think you're doing Knox?" William sighed and shook his head. He didn't have the time for pictures, especially with the fact that the couple currently getting their photo taken was fussing about how they looked and their poses.

"Well, if you've noticed, we haven't taken a proper photo together. Sure, we've taken one as a group with Alan, Eric and Grell, but I want another one. With just the two of us." Ronald shrugged and tapped his foot, obviously getting annoyed with the couple as much as William was. How long did it even take for one photo to be taken?

XxXxXxXx

It felt like forever but finally the couple got their photo taken and they left. The camera man gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck and motioned for the two to step up to stand in front of the camera.

"Sorry 'bout that…tough couple back there…" He gave a nervous laugh when William glared at him.

"That's alright, but please hurry. We're on a tight schedule." William gave a huff and the man nodded. He helped the two get into the right pose, already knowing with the way Ronald was holding onto the man's hand that they were a couple. He was alright with it, he saw many same sex couples come in for photos before, but never a pair like this.

"Ready?" The camera man set himself up, his head and most of his shoulders becoming hidden to William and Ronald. The youth gave a small smile, not too happy but at least he had an expression, when William just stared at the camera, the straight look on his face. Ronald looked up and sighed, running his hand up and down William's back.

"Don't look so unhappy, smile, come on." He let his hand travel lower and squeezed the brunette's bottom, earning a slight jump and glare.

"If you keep that up I'll walk right out." William hissed and held onto Ronald's hand. The blond gave an apologetic nod to the camera man and got back into the position he was in before. When the man was about to take the photo, the youth got up on his tip toes and kissed William's cheek softly, and then quickly set himself back. William smiled, a small soft smile, but a smile all together. The flash went off and Ronald went cross-eyed, he was never used to that bright light.

They thanked the man and woman and left the photo shop; a package tucked safely under Ronald's arm, and in that package contained two framed photos.

"You're going to put that in your office, aren't you?" Ronald nodded and kissed William's hand, earning a roll of the man's eyes.

"Yep, and the other one is going in yours."

"You're pushing it if you think that's going in there."

"…Fine, then it's going on the bedside table."

"Fair enough."


	22. Kitten

**# 22 Kitten**

It started out as a cat sitting near a trashcan at the apartment building William and Ronald lived at. The youth would feed her and pet her, sometimes even sneaking her into the house and giving her warm milk when William wasn't home. He did that for weeks, and then one day, she didn't show up. He got a bit sad and unorganized because of it; taking care of her was pretty much in his agenda. What was he supposed to do now?

Ronald thought he was hearing things walking home from work one day, talking to William and listening closely when he neared the steps. He swore he thought he heard meowing, but it could have been his imagination. William gave him a small look as he walked behind the trash can and ran up to him when he heard a gasp.

"What's wrong?"

Ronald looked down to see the cat he'd taken care of, she was looking up at him with large curious eyes, but next to her was a smaller cat, black with white spots splashed onto its coat. There were a few others like it, but they didn't have its coloration. He smiled and picked it up, petting its ears softly and cooing to it as it purred and nuzzled his neck. He laughed softly when its whiskers tickled his skin, and turned around to William.

"Can we keep it?" Ronald smiled and looked up at him, his eyes large and sparkling. William knew what he should say, he should say no…but the look on the boy's face, it was extremely hard to say no to. He gave a sigh and took the kitten from his hands, petting it as it purred louder.

"I suppose so, but if you get bored with it and it dies do not complain to me." Ronald clapped his hands briefly and flung himself at William, careful not to disturb the kitten and gave him a quick kiss, and then grabbed his hand and dragged him into the apartment.

XxXxXxXx

"Do you have a name for her?" William asked as Ronald snuggled into his lap, with the little kitten curled up next to them. The youth played with her ears gently and turned to wrap his legs around the man's waist. He pressed his lips gently to his and ran his hands through dark brown hair, easily slipping his tongue in the other's man's mouth.

"I think I'll call her Whiskers, ain't that cute?" He laughed and kissed William's nose. William had to admit, the name suited the little kitten, she had very long whiskers and she seemed to have perked up at the name. He gave a small smile and lifted Ronald's chin to capture his lips for another kiss.

"Whiskers it is."


	23. Tears

**# 23 Tears**

He didn't get William sometimes. How could someone stay so cold and look as if they don't show emotion. He shows emotion all right, on the inside that is. A person shouldn't keep their feelings bottled up inside, they'll eventually break down and become a wreck.

Ronald stayed curled up under the covers, holding the sheets with a grip so hard his knuckles turned white. He didn't want anyone to see him right now; he didn't want to see anyone at all for that matter. He watched Alan have an attack, and it wasn't even a mild one. The brunette was stuck in the hospital and the doctors were telling them that if he had another one like this he would die. The youth knew very well that Eric must have been a wreck, when Alan first went into the hospital he was by his side. He had a feeling that the older blond hadn't left that. And that was a few days ago…at least he thought.

He sniffled and gripped the sheets tighter, finally letting the tears streak down his face. He held them in for so long, trying to be like William, covering up his emotions and acting like nothing was wrong. He just couldn't do it, he really couldn't. Ronald hadn't bothered coming into work, he barely had any sleep, and he wasn't eating. All in all, he was breaking down, a mess of wracking sobs. He was tired and hungry, but he didn't want to move. He didn't want to move for as long as he lived. But he knew that he would have to eventually, so for now he'd stay in that bed and listen to Whiskers purr contently, snuggled up by his side. That kitten made him feel a bit better, just hearing her purrs relaxed him.

XxXxXxXx

William sighed and rubbed his eyes as he shut the apartment door. He knew the reason why Ronald wasn't in work today, and he had a strong feeling the youth wasn't going to be in tomorrow either. He also knew how close Ronald was to Alan and Eric; before they were together he'd spend all his time with them. He kicked off his shoes and hung his coat up and made his way to the bedroom. Pausing by the door he pressed his ear to the wood and heard small sniffles and sobs. He sighed again and pushed the door open and then crawled onto the bed. The blob under the covers refused to move from its spot, but it was obvious that it was shaking.

"Ronald, please get up." William said softly and removed the covers from Ronald's body and ran his hand though blonde hair. The boy was beyond a mess; he was as pale as a corpse and looked like he hadn't slept in days. His face was wet from crying and still tears rolled down his cheeks. William couldn't stand seeing him like that.

Ronald didn't say anything but threw himself at the man, sobbing loudly and clutching onto William's shirt. He didn't want to be alone right now, all he wanted to do was stay in William's arms forever, or at least until he fell asleep. He felt the man shift and lay both of them down, and sniffled when he started to pet his head. William's other hand stroked Ronald's side, comforting him as best as he could. Ronald gave a shiver and pulled the covers over them, tears still leaking out of his eyes.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Alan will be fine…" William soothed and continued to stroke his hair, relieved to hear the youth sigh and snuggle up to his side and wrapping his arms around him.

Hopefully he'd be right about that.


	24. Aggrivation

**And suddenly, bunnies everywhere! Currently my family has nine rabbits. A few days ago my mother brought home a pregnant rabbit that was abandoned at the front door of the store she worked at. (She works at a pet store) and two days ago the rabbit had six babies. They are so cute I can't help but coo over them. Hehe, they're in my room along with my other rabbit! So I have eight in my room, though the babies are so small it's hard to see them in the nest. I don't know what I like more, dogs or rabbits…I'd say rabbits, though my favorite animal will always be cows, then rabbits, then dogs.**

**# 24 Aggravation **

William was getting sick of this. Honestly, something had to be done for him to spend some alone time with Ronald. There wasn't anything wrong, he wasn't sick or avoiding him…it was that damn cat. The youth was treating it like it was a human baby. Sure, she was a kitten and sometimes acted like one, but for the love of everything, William wanted to spend some time without her getting in the way. Like this moment particularly.

William had Ronald pinned under him on the bed, kissing him thoroughly and roughly. They hadn't done this in a while with the massive amount of overtime they had been getting recently, and by the time they both got home they were exhausted and ready for bed. But now, both finished everything on time and went home. They had a few drinks and before they knew it, they stumbled into the bedroom kissing each other like a newlywed couple.

"A-Ah! Will! N-n-no!" Ronald moaned and arched his back when William bit the sensitive skin where his neck and shoulder meet. He smirked and bit the skin again, receiving another, more breathy moan and pressed their lips together. He darted his tongue into the youth's mouth and licked at the other's tongue, getting a shudder from the body underneath him. William started to undo the buttons on Ronald's shirt, kissing down his chest when the door cracked open. Ronald let out a gasp as he heard purring and felt the bed dip slightly and tried to push William off, but the older man was too focused on making him squirm. And he was doing an excellent job in doing so.

"Wait Will, stop it! Please!" Ronald cried out and wiggled out of his grip and sat up quickly and picked up the little kitten. He held her in his arms like one would do with a baby, cooing at her and placing a kiss on her nose, giggling when she pawed and him and meowed softly.

"What are you doing in here silly? Can't you see mommy and daddy were busy?" Whiskers looked up at him curiously, her ears twitching and tail swishing calmly as she purred louder. William's eyebrow twitched at being called "daddy". He gave a sigh and rubbed his eyes, taking a moment to adjust his glasses afterwards.

"Well, at least someone is calling themselves by the right title in this relationship." He gave a forced smirk and patted Ronald's head.

"Hey!" William gave a chuckle and took the kitten in his lap, idly scratching behind her ears. He couldn't help but get aggravated with Whiskers; she always popped in at the wrong time. Especially now, Ronald was most likely as hot and bothered as he was, but judging on the way he just yawned and snuggled by his side, he could say otherwise. He stood up and set her on the floor near the door and waited for her to waltz out like she normally did. Large gold eyes stared up at him and she meowed, clinging onto her leg and sunk her teeth in his ankle. William let out another sigh and pried her off and shooed her out the door. Once she was gone he shut the door and climbed back into bed only to see that Ronald had fallen asleep.

Yep, William was not a happy camper what-so-ever.


	25. Birthday

**I've decided to boost the rating up to T, just for future chapters. This one isn't near T at all, it's a bit fluffy and I gave a shot at writing Eric and Alan...not sure how I did but I'll get better at it soon enough. And the baby bunnies have furr now! They're so cute I could just eat them up! I got to drive a tractor today and I only knocked down one wooden poll that was in the ground! **

**# 25 Birthday**

William gave a glance at his watch and stifled another yawn. It was his day off, so what was the point of being up at eight in the morning? Oh, that's right. Ronald asked him to buy cat food because apparently Whiskers was running low. And it was pretty annoying buying food for the flea bag, she didn't eat regular cat food; she ate a special brand of it. Some kind that had all natural whatever or something in it; William wasn't too sure to be honest. He grabbed the nearest bag that said all natural and shuffled awkwardly into line. Why was a pet store so packed in the morning? It was a Saturday; they should be doing other activities besides shopping…or was that what mortals did these days?

XxXxXxXx

"So, how did you manage to get William to leave the apartment anyway?" Alan asked as he stroked Whiskers behind her ears. She gave a soft mewl and crawled in his lap, flicking her tail and purring contently. Ronald gave a smirk and took a sip of his coffee. The brunette gave a small laugh and rolled her over and started to pet her stomach. Whiskers meowed again and purred louder.

"Told him we needed cat food."

"Pft, cat food? Seriously?" Eric gave a laugh and patted Ronald on the head. "I thought it would be something totally stupid." Ronald gave the older blonde a weak glare and waltz over to the kitchen, grabbing bowls and cooking materials. Eric gave him a look and wrapped his arms around the youth's waist, causing him to jump slightly and squeak.

"Can I help you?" He looked up at him and fought the urge to laugh when Eric's hands tailed up and down his stomach and sides. The blonde gave a smirked and moved to grab the bowl and spoon, waving them in front of his face.

"I know you, you can barely cook. Need any help?"

"Pft, you're one to talk, the only good cook here is Alan and William, and Will ain't even here." Ronald glanced over at Alan to see he was cuddling Whiskers, who didn't look like she objecting to it at all. He could hear her purr from where he was standing. She was loud! The brunette looked up at them and gave a soft smile and blushed, setting Whiskers down and walking over to them. She yowled and trotted over to him and put stood on his hind legs by pressing her paws to Alan's legs.

"Need help?" He asked softly and scooped Whiskers up, cooing and petting her softly.

"She sure does like you." Ronald laughed and grabbed a bag of flour out of the cupboard. Eric gave Whiskers a look before extending his hand to pat her head. She meowed and nuzzled into it. "Why don't you guys get a kitten? They're a lot of fun."

"You kidding me? The flea bag would be hogging all the attention!" Eric glared at the youth and then at Alan. "Don't even give me that look sweetie; it's not going to happen."

XxXxXxXx

"I should give that boy a piece of my mind…thirty dollars for cat food, ridiculous!" William muttered and fumbled with his keys before he finally got the right one in the lock. He swung the door open a little too hard, but he was in a foul mood. The cashier was a small redhead who seemed to be more interested in her make-up than anything else, and it took her forever just to ring up the price. Next time, Ronald was getting the cat food, no questions asked.

When he walked into the living room and set his keys on the coffee table, he noticed no one was around and it was dark. He glanced at his watch; it was almost eleven thirty…he spent almost four hours getting one thing? He gave a sigh and kicked off his shoes, heading towards the bedroom. Might as well take a nap or something else, Ronald was probably still in bed anyway, he always slept in or practically all day on a day off.

"SURPRISE!"

William jumped and spun around to see Alan, Eric and Ronald behind him with their arms wide open. There was a banner above them along with streamers and balloons. Written in navy blue was "Happy Birthday Wilu!" His eye twitched at the nickname, only Ronald called him them when he first woke up in the morning or when he was in an extremely good mood. Now knowing that Alan and Eric knew it, well, he was more worried about the blonde man knowing it than Alan. Ronald ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug, rocking him back and forth then pulling his face down for a heated kiss. William wanted to say something about his co-workers being in the same room as them, but he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Ronald and deepening the kiss.

"Can't believe it's already been 215 years huh?" Ronald gave a girlish giggle and dragged him over to the couch and bounced to the kitchen, grabbing a cake. It was white and gold with-much to his distaste-rainbow sprinkles scattered all over it, and written in red icing was "To 215 years". Ronald left them room for a moment while Alan cut the cake and handed Eric and William a slice, but before he gave William his he murmured a quick happy birthday and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. William blushed lightly and said something that couldn't be quite heard, but what it mostly sounded like was something about the kiss being inappropriate being in front of Eric and Ronald being around. Alan shrugged and laughed softly, it was a friendly gesture, he did that to all his friends anyway.

Ronald wrapped his arms around William's shoulders and dropped a small present onto his lap, the wrapping looking like it was done by a child.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I ain't the greatest with wrapping gifts, never have been to be honest." William smiled softly and pecked Ronald's lips and then opened the gift, inside being a picture of the two in what looked like an expensive frame. The picture was the two at a Halloween party; they decided it would be funny to go as Alice in Wonderland characters, Ronald being the Dormouse and William being the March Hare. The blonde was sitting and looked like he was laughing in William's lap and William was kissing his cheek, their hands entwined.

William felt something being tied to his neck and Ronald smiled softly and grabbed his hand, bringing it to his neck to feel a chain with a ring on it. William took the ring in his hand and saw it had a bright emerald in it, and engraved on the inside was "1000 Reasons to Love You". He pulled the youth into a sweet kiss, murmuring a thank you. Ronald chuckled and kissed his forehead before circling the couch and sitting down close to him, taking William's hands into his and squeezing them lightly.

"Happy Birthday Boss."


	26. Truth

**#26 Truth**

The truth can hurt, it can hurt a lot. It's sometimes something that a person should say differently so they don't upset another person, and sometimes it's something that needs to be said.

Ronald didn't want this to hurt so bad, something as simple as words. But it was the meaning of the words, the thing he knew so well and wanted to think of as a lie.

"_You do realize that William isn't as serious about you as he is with his work."_

Work always came first to him. Anytime the youth wanted some sort of attention, the man would say he's too busy with work to do anything with him or would simply tell him to wait a few minutes. He didn't even think their relationship was serious at all. William refused to show affection in public when Ronald wanted to, even something as small as holding his hand. It seemed William was too proud or ashamed to do even that.

Ronald sniffled and clutched the blanket on the couch tightly, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He hated crying, he hated it so much. Every time he cried it felt like it was over something stupid. He needed to toughen up, he really did. Maybe then William would show more interest in him.

"_He isn't as serious about you as he is with his work."_

The blonde whimpered softly and buried himself under the blanket, breathing ragged breaths, his chest pumping too fast for his liking. Wonderful, he was having a meltdown, the thought of it made his stomach churn. It sickened him to no end, why couldn't he be so carefree and happy all the time?

"_More serious about his work."_

He didn't need to hear that all the time from the girls he talked to. He assumed they were just jealous because they didn't have-or had and failed miserably- a shot at him, but as he thought harder about it, maybe they were right.

"No…"

They were wrong; they were completely and utterly wrong…but why? Why did this hurt so much? Why couldn't he just cope with everything?

Why…?


	27. Guilt

**Oh my, this heat is unbearable! All throughout the spring and up to the twentieth of June is was comfortable weather, but now it's so hot! I hope it cools down soon, though tomorrow I think the weather was said to be a bit cooler and there were supposed to be thunder storms. I'm out of school for one day and I feel like I'm going to die in this heat…the library was nice and cool. Well anyway, this drabble is a continuation of Truth.**

**# 27 Guilt**

William was one to ignore the gossip and rumors spread by the women in the office. Although there were few in number their talk spread wide and at the end of a work day practically everyone knew and believed everything they said. What he heard them tell Ronald today as he was walking by to his office made his blood boil.

They had told the youth that he was a lot more serious with his work than their relationship and throughout the entire day Ronald seemed to be avoiding him, sticking with Grell and the others. Ronald's shift ended earlier than his, and normally he would stay with William until his shift was over, but he went straight home. What those girls said must have really bothered him, and it made William feel sick to his stomach.

He had finished his work quickly and didn't bother to see what kind of trouble Grell was getting himself into like he normally did, he felt like he was going to vomit thinking about Ronald. He needed to talk to him. He hated feeling guilty, he hated most emotions. Demons and Shinigami were very different and alike in many ways. Their biggest difference was that demons do not feel emotions and shinigami do. William hated that the most about them, he envied the way their minds work, even if they were still vile soul stealing vermin.

But what William hated the most of all was that he knew he was the reason why Ronald was crying. The boy was completely covered by a blanket on the couch, sniffling softly. William felt horrible about it, he felt horrible about everything he did to the boy, how much stress he caused him and how much hope he has for someone like himself.

He knew he should say something, he knew he should tell Ronald that everything those girls said were a lie, that he would never treat something as simple as work more seriously than him, and that he cared for him more deeply than he has felt towards anyway. He knew that the guilt he felt would all go away once he talked to the youth.

But he just couldn't bring himself to do so.


	28. Problem

**# 28 Problem**

Every person has their problems. Some may not be as bad as others, but they're still problems that need to be solved. Some can be tough and some can be easy, but they will be fixed sooner or later.

William had many problems. He always stayed so serious, he never was one for public displays of affection, but his biggest problem was that he couldn't say I love you. Sure, he technically could say it, but it didn't feel right. It felt like every time he said it he didn't really mean it, like it was a pointless sentence used in everyday conversations. He had seen how teenagers and young adults used it, so freely and frequent. It disgusted him to no end. If they were to say it, they should mean it. But those are mortals; it's not like they care what others think anyway.

"William, can I ask you something?"

For some strange reason lately Ronald has had the habit (or maybe it was fascination) with William's hair, so he would play with it and brush it and try to style it. Ronald told him his hair was extremely thick and soft, that people would be extremely jealous of how wonderful it was. Granted everyone in their group had extremely soft hair, but Ronald liked playing with William's the most. Currently he was settled in the older man's lap and running his fingers though his hair. Ronald looked up at him with curious and nervous eyes; whatever he had to ask must have been important.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you ever say I love you to me…or anyone in general?" Ronald looked hurt but he managed to keep from sounding like it. William sighed and adjusted his glasses, and when he went to Ronald took them off. His surrounding blurred heavily around his and he gave a glare towards the boy. In order for Shinigami to have the ability to see cinematic records, a special type of surgery is done, but it damages their eyes and they are forced to wear glasses. Some eyes are more damaged than others, and William's eyes were damaged brutally. He sighed again and reached out for his glasses but Ronald kept them out of his reach.

"No, you're not getting these until you tell me. Why?"

"I don't say it because I feel like I don't mean it. I only say it to the people I care for deeply, that I care for them more than anything in the world." His glasses were slipped back on and the world became clear again. He felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the look on Ronald's face, his eyes were large and sparkling, looking as if he was about to cry.

"But you care about me like that don't you?" This time he didn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Of course I do."

"Then why haven't you told me yet? You know how much I love you, but I feel like you don't return the feelings 'cause you've never told me it before!" Ronald went to move off of William's lap but the man kept him in place. He took the youth's hands and kissed them gently, then cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips. It was sweet and tender, a type of kiss that rarely happened between the two of them. Ronald whimpered softly and held a tight grip on William's shirt for dear life, feeling that if he let go he would lose him.

"Just say it to me; I don't care if it's only once, just say it." Ronald sniffled and wiped his eyes, blushing lightly and smiling softly. William kissed him again and lowered him to lie on the couch, this time lifting the thick rimmed glassed off the youth's head and then kissing his eyes.

"I love you more than anything Ronald Knox, never forget that."

"I love you too, William T. Spears."

**Ugh, it's so sweet and sappy I think I just gave myself a cavity! **


	29. Fever

**# 29 Fever**

This was terrible; he hadn't felt like this in ages. William gave a groan and rolled over in his bed, shivering slightly and tightening his grip on the comforter. His head pounded, he was shaking, he felt cold and clammy and on top of that; he had on and off waves of nausea. He felt completely fine and at ease the night before, so why was he feeling so sick right now? It must have been a bug or some other nonsense in the office, which to be completely honest was unusual because shinigami were rarely ill. Or maybe it was being around the sick souls he reaped? He sighed and pressed his head on the pillow. He'd figure it out later on, when he could think correctly.

"Hey Will, ya gunna get up any time soon?" He heard Ronald's voice get louder from outside the bedroom and felt the bed dip slightly as the youth crawled onto it and flopped down next to him. William mumbled something but was muffled by the pillow when Ronald started to run his fingers through his hair. It felt so relaxing he could just fall asleep, but his head and stomach was bothering him so much that his body just wouldn't let him. He huffed and rolled over onto his back and to his disgust fought the rising urge to vomit.

"Boss…you okay? You don't look so good." Ronald pushed William's bangs out of his face and kept his hand on his forehead and frowned. He felt like he was on fire. He never felt like this, for as long as Ronald has known William he was never one to be sick, ever. He sighed and got off the bed and headed out the bedroom door. If William was sick then he'd be the one in charge.

William held his head and started to sit up when Ronald returned. He had a few things in his hands and he sat on the side of the bed, pouring what William assumed was medicine on a spoon and held it out to him. William raised an eyebrow and swayed a bit from being so dizzy, almost slumping back down on the pillow. He never took medicine for anything, so what made the youngster think he would now. He wasn't some child, he could get over this. Ronald went to place the spoon at his lips, but William refused and turned his head away.

"Come on boss, you need this or else your fever won't go away." The older man glared at him and kept moving his head away from the spoon.

"What makes you think I'll take that? I don't need it, I'm fine."

"Tch, no you're not, you're obviously sick out of your mind, so just take it."

"No."

"Come on, please? For me?"

"I said no."

"But you take care of me all the time…and I always wanted to take care of you. My sick little Wilu." Ronald gave a small smile and pinched William's cheek and growled. He never much cared for the pet name Ronald gave him, though Ronald wasn't too fond of Rookie or Kitten. So it was only fair.

"If I take this will you leave me alone?" Ronald nodded and William allowed him to spoon feed him the medicine. William scrunched up his face when he swallowed, what a foul taste! It was bitter and sour, not to mention it was so thick he could feel it slide down his throat. He motioned for Ronald to get him something to drink and when he gave him a glass of water his gulped it down.

"Never do that again, that was horrible." He gasped and handed the empty glass back to the blonde. Ronald chuckled and pushed on William's chest to let him to lie down, and then snuggled down under the covers and wrapped his arms around the older man's stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like silly? I'm going to keep you warm." Ronald giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I think I warm enough…"

"Oh shush you're shivering." William didn't understand the boy's logic and he didn't want to. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Ronald's waist. Might as well be comfortable, right?

"Oh and B-"

"Hush now, my head is pounded and I want to sleep." William tightened his grip on the boy. Ronald nodded and buried his head on his shoulder.

He could always tell William later about the soul Grell lost to a demon later when he felt better.


	30. Blood

**# 30 Blood**

A body was a fascinating object. Bones, organs, tissue, skin and all its functions to let a soul live. It was so intriguing. There was just one thing that bothered Ronald to no end.

Blood.

He's seen how Grell's gotten with blood; he was the one that got him to hate it so much.

_Not even a day out of the academy and Ronald Knox was placed in a division and on his first reaping with one of his seniors. This wasn't just any senior, it was Grell Sutcliff. Sure, he was fun to talk to and be around; and he was one of the top reapers in his academy days…it was just the way he reaped. Ronald gave a shiver and tightened his grip on his death scythe, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes. Grell had slammed his scythe right through the scheduled soul's chest and ripped it down until it reached the waistline of the boy's trousers. It was sad really, it was only a kid; he had his entire life ahead of him. But that really didn't matter, the only thing that matter right now was his cinematic record. It flew out of his body and into the sky before being collected quickly by Grell. _

_The air smelt of blood, making Ronald's stomach churn and he opened his eye a crack and shut it instantly. The body was beyond repair, blood pooled out around him and even scraps of organs splattered on the concrete and wound. He wanted to vomit, he really did. But he didn't want to be looked at as weak._

"_Ronnie darling? Is something wrong? You can open your eyes." Grell placed a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes. The redhead was covered in blood and smiling gently, the sight put the youth over the edge and he turned around and vomited. Grell was taken aback by that and patted his back gently._

"_I'm sorry about that, I went overboard again. I do love the color red…" He chuckled and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping Ronald's mouth and chin. He blushed and stood up, ignoring the nagging churning of his stomach._

"_It's alright Miss Grell, I'm fine now. Come on, we've got another collection shortly and I don't want to get into trouble on my first day with the big man." Grell let out a squeal of delight at being called miss and grabbed Ronald's hand and practically dragged him down the alley, chatting away about nothing in particular._

Ronald was pretty much in the same situation as he was when he was a rookie, staring at a young woman in disgust and horror. Her face was covered in the crimson liquid and her stomach was as well, the color seeping through her white dress and making the stain larger. He didn't understand how Grell could like it so much. It was red, thick, it smelt coppery and it always meant pain or death. He shook his head and started his death scythe, the engine roaring as he slammed it down on her, quickly watching her cinematic record and marking her down.

"I expected a cleaner job Mr. Knox." William sighed and pulled him away. He knew very well the youngster didn't much care for blood, when he came back from his first reaping he looked ready to faint. At least now he had a tolerance to it, but William could always see the flash of disgust in his eyes whenever he saw it.

"Yeah, sorry about that boss, I wanted to get it done as quickly as possible." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, keeping his eyes on William and nowhere near the dead body. He was fidgeting slightly and moved his eyes to the ground, scowling at the blood splattered on his scythe. He'd have to give it a good cleaning later on.

"Come on; let's get back to the office." William said and led the two of them out of the woman's house. Ronald hurried along and attempted to grab hold of William's hand, but he couldn't get up to him fast enough without it looking awkward. He smiled softly. He'd just have to hold it on the way home, even if William wasn't too keen on public affection. The thought of the woman flashed in Ronald's mind and he shuttered, forcing the images out of his head.

At least now he was away from her bloody body, but he knew very well that he would always have to see blood in his job. Always.


	31. Child

**# 31 Child**

Ronald never got the reason why Grell wanted a child so bad. They whined, they cried, they kept you up all night. All in all, they were just annoying. He had seen how they acted with their parents, some were very well behaved and others he wanted to shove in a closet or a tight space. He couldn't stand them. But maybe that was because he was technically still a child as well.

He died at a very young age; apparently it was even younger than twenty-three, which was what he would tell everyone his age was. He would have his days where he would pout and whine and run around the place and act like nothing could get in his way. It was a wonder how William could put up with him.

"There goes another one." Ronald grumbled and stirred his coffee as he watched a young couple attempt to silence their child. The little girl was screaming about something, it was most likely nothing at all; she probably just wanted to scream.

"Sweetie, can you please quiet down." The mother asked soothingly and picked the girl up, rocking her gently; but the girl screamed louder and kicked around in her mother's grip.

"I wouldn't bother. She probably needs a nap or something. Just put a pacifier in her mouth and she'll keep her mouth shut." Ronald raised his voice enough for the couple to hear, and got glares and mumbling in return. William glanced at him and gave a sigh before taking a sip of his tea. He never understood why Ronald always looked at children like a bad thing. William always loved children, he thought they were adorable and gave a person meaning and made them feel important. He never told Ronald, but before he became a reaper he had a wife and a little girl. He had a happy life until one day a set of burglars broke into his home and shot him in the head multiple times. Ronald knew about the shooting, but he never knew about the house being burnt down along with his family. It was a shame, his daughter was barely two.

"Ronald, shouldn't you be the one keeping your mouth shut?" William hissed and slammed his hands down on the table, causing the boy to jump and stare at him in curiosity.

"Geesh boss, don't get you panties in a knot. What's your problem?" Ronald held his hands up defensively and challenged the glare William gave him.

"You don't know the first thing about taking care of a child. It is a big responsibility and you cannot take it lightly."

"…And how would you know this? Did you even have kids before reaping?" The youth snapped and narrowed his eyes.

"Actually I did, a little girl. But that was a long time ago."

Ronald's eyes widened and he instantly felt guilty for snapping at William. He never knew that, it must have been something personal that the man didn't want to talk about. He bit his lip and looked down at his coffee, idly stirring it. He never really had a serious enough relationship to go that far, getting married and having kids, but he was pretty young at the time before becoming a reaper and was focused on having fun more than settling down.

"How did it feel?" William quirked a brow and rested his chin on his hand. What did if feel like?

"It felt wonderful, like warmth that spread throughout my body; that I had someone to look after and protect. It's something that I hadn't felt in such a long time; that was until I met you." He smiled sadly at the brief and unclear memories he had of his family. Sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night; his dreamed filled with the tender care of a family he never wanted to let go of.

"What…what happened to them? Are they still alive?" Ronald tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly, he knew he shouldn't really be asking these kinds of questions, but he couldn't help it. He was curious about William's past life. The man sighed and sipped his tea again, looking in a direction, anywhere but Ronald's face.

"They've been dead for as long as I have…so I'd say about one-hundred and ninety years." William watched the birds fly by and chirp happily and he smiled slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that."

"It's quite alright, like I said…it was a long time ago."

Truth was, it was never alright, that's why William tried his hardest to forget about them and focus on the present and future. There was no time or point to be looking back at his past pains.


	32. Game

**Hehe, I recently played Twister and for a while I couldn't think of a game, and then this popped in my head. Let's just say one of these reapers came into the future, took a copy of the game and came back to their time. That's how I say they were able to play a game that wasn't invented in the 1800s!**

**# 32 Game**

It was interesting and comical what mortals invented for games these days…and how William managed to play these games.

It was a perfect afternoon for a picnic, so after their morning shift William, Ronald, Grell, Alan and Eric went out to their usual spot. It was a large field after walking a few miles in woods, and on one of the trees was a single swing. When it was just Ronald and William they would sit on the swing together until it got too dark out. But now, they had set up some weird game. It was a decently sized mat with large red, yellow, green and blue circled printed onto it. It had a spinner which would land on a dot of one of the colors and they'd either have to place their hands or feet onto the dots and manage not to fall. If they did that and were the last ones to stay up, they'd win.

"So, what is this game called exactly?" William asked as he helped spread out the mat onto the ground. Ronald smiled and held up the box.

"Twister."

"Why is it even called that in the first place?" What an odd name.

"You'll figure out soon enough boss." Ronald grabbed William's hand and dragged him over to the edge of the mat and kicked of his shoes. William raised an eyebrow and Ronald gave him a bright smile, motioning him to take his shoes off as well.

"What makes you think I'm playing?"

"Everyone else is!" Alan shook his head and held up the spinner. "Scratch that, everyone except Alan is playing. You have to boss! Please?" Ronald pouted slightly and looked up at him with large puppy dog eyes. William for some reason rarely said no when he pulled those eyes.

"Fine, but if you start giving me those eyes more often I'll start calling you Pup." Ronald narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He didn't like the pet names William gave him in the first place, and even if Pup sounded cute he wouldn't stand for it. In all honesty he'd rather be called Kitten than Pup.

XxXxXxXx

"Grell, left hand blue." Alan called out and laughed softly when Grell had to twist awkwardly to set his hand on the dot. He grunted in displeasure and slipped, falling on his face. He cursed softly and got up, patting down his clothes and sat next to the brunette. Eric had long gotten out of the game and had settled to grabbing Alan and placing him in his lap. He wasn't too happy about it but now he was pretty comfortable, the older blonde was quite cozy.

"Ronnie, right foot red." Eric said and couldn't help himself from bursting out laughing as the youngster's position was completely over William. His hands were sprawled out on either side of the man's shoulders and his legs were pretty much the same but at William's ankles.

"Oh gosh you don't know how much my back hurts boss." Ronald laughed and grunted, trying to stay in place. His hands were getting sweaty and he'd slip once in a while. The blonde was one for games, and he never did lose, ever. William knew this.

"William, right hand yellow." William moved his hand and touched Ronald's. The youth smiled and placed his hand over William's, squeezing it slightly and then lowering himself down enough to press their lips together. He let his eyes slip closed and pressed harder into the kiss, trying to knock William off balance. He'd win no matter what, even if it meant cheating. Or so he thought.

William smirked into the kiss and lifted a hand to Ronald's side, tickling him gently. Ronald giggled and squirmed and almost fell on top of William.

"H-hey! Stop, that's cheating!" He laughed softly and then squeaked when William moved his hand to his stomach and tickled him harder. The youngster started laughing louder and he started shaking. William pushed it a little farther and then Ronald fell on top of him, staring at the older man with large playful eyes. He rolled them over and started tickling him with both of his hands, the blonde screeching and thrashing about on the mat.

"Stop Will! I'm gunna pee! I'm gunna pee!" Ronald gasped out and squirmed about, kicking his legs out and reaching up to push William off. The man shook his head and stopped, standing up and offering his hand. Ronald took it and pulled himself up, glaring at him and dusting himself off.

"That's not fair, you cheated!" He folded his arms and pouted. William chuckled, ruffling his hair and then kissed his forehead.

"Not my fault, you started it."

"He does have a point you know." Alan piped in and got a glare from Ronald. "Sorry Hun, that doesn't work on me. I get that a lot from the grouch right here." He pointed to Eric, who made a noise that sounded close to a growl. Alan always called him that, he wasn't always a grouch, and he was only like that when he first woke up or when he didn't get enough sleep.

"Oh! I can't believe how cute you two are!" Grell squealed and hugged Ronald close, swinging him back and forth. He grunted and pried himself away from the redhead, taking a few deep breaths from the air that was knocked out of his lungs.

"Thanks, I think you've all said that a million times."

"Well it's true! Even if you did steal away _my _William!" William adjusted his glasses and frowned slightly.

"I was never yours to begin with. So stop saying that."

"Oh Will! You're so cruel to me! I love it!" Grell wiggled and laughed. Alan and Eric were busy folding the mat up and placing it inside the box, then sat back down on the ground. The others sat next to them and Ronald rested his head on William's lap, making a sound that sounded extremely close to a purr when he ran his fingers through his hair.


	33. Clothes

**Ugh, I was getting distracted by Alan X Eric…I swear there should just be an Eric/Alan/Ronald/William/Grell pairing and then I'd be a happy camper. Maybe even throw in the Undertaker, I don't know. I ship all those characters in some sort of way, why not all together! Man, I've got issues, but who doesn't?**

**# 33 Clothes**

This was so embarrassing, why did he have to lose that stupid bet. Ronald knew it was a bad to get drunk out of his mind and make a bet over a game of pool with Eric. He knew very well the older blonde wasn't as smashed as he was, but he agreed anyway. Now he just wanted to hide in corner, maybe he could go and lock himself in the bathroom for the day?

"What's wrong Kitten? Something bothering you?" Eric snickered and shook his head, pushing Ronald into the bathroom. The youngster had a bag in his hands and was blushing furiously. He really didn't want to do this.

"Seriously? Do I have to?" Ronald whined and looked down at the ground, hoping to weasel his way out of this. Eric shook his head and gave him a harsh push and closed the door, holding onto the doorknob.

"Who lost the bet?" Eric smirked as he heard the rustling of a bag and Ronald's grumbling and cursing. Oh boy, he was in for it.

XxXxXxXx

"Listen here, I hate you so much right now." Ronald crossed his legs and sunk down as far as he could in his chair, glaring weakly at Eric. His face felt like it was on fire and he constantly had to move the extensions he was forced to wear out of his face. The older blonde waved his hand and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

Ronald squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. This outfit was Grell's! Of all people it was his! Being cute as it was, it would look much cuter on a girl. Or at least Ronald kept on telling himself. Everyone in the room was cooing over him and Alan kept on pinching his cheeks. He hated that. He heard a pair of footsteps and William and Grell came into the room, the redhead obviously in trouble or just following the brown-haired man around. Grell smiled brightly at the youth and grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug, spinning him around and squealing in delight.

"Oh Ronnie dear you look so adorable! You should dress like this more often!"

"Miss Grell! Let go!" Ronald cried and tried to push him away, but the redhead hugged him tighter. That finally got William's attention. He poked his head out of his office door and his eyes widened at the blonde's outfit. Grell put him down and Ronald looked up at William, a large dark blush on his face.

The top was low-cut and revealed Ronald's shoulders and ended a little above his waist, showing a bit of his stomach. It was bright red with black stars covering the left side from his chest to the bottom. The bottoms were little shorts that went above his knees and he wore a black and white checkered belt. He had light red and black striped socks that went up to his knees, and he had little black heels on. The youth even wore extensions that brushed his shoulder and a bit of eyeliner and red eye shadow to bring out those large eyes of his.

"Uh boss? You can stop staring you know. It's embarrassing me…" Ronald shifted from one foot to the other, his blush darkening and his eyes lowering to the floor. William coughed awkwardly and grabbed the youngster's arm, literally dragging him into his office. Grell giggled and Alan and Eric looked at each other before all three of them started laughing hysterically.

"Mr. Knox, I expected better of you. Now change before something happens." William handed Ronald a spare suit and the youth smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You don't know how happy I am to know you keep spares in your office. I would have died of embarrassment if I had to wear this all day."


	34. Interruption

**This was so close to a lemon it wasn't even funny. But, I promised myself this would stay K-T, and that's what it's staying at. Funny thing really, this is the first non-fluffy thing I've written. Hehe. **

**# 34 Interruption**

"Oh William!" Ronald cried out as they both tumbled onto the couch and then locked back into a rough kiss. The youth whined as William gently bit and licked at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and the brown-haired man took no time and stuck his tongue in there, both pink muscles fighting one another for dominance. Ronald pushed William up so they were both sitting and wrapped his legs around the man's waist, his fingers fumbling with the black tie. William broke the kiss and undid his and Ronald's tie. He slipped off both their jackets and started on the buttons to Ronald's undershirt. Ronald growled softly and kissed him furiously, biting his bottom lip and drawing blood. William grunted and pressed the youth back down onto the couch, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, nibbling and sucking lightly on the skin.

"Ah!" Ronald arched into his touch as William unbuttoned more of his shirt, trailing his fingers down smooth skin. The blonde let out a soft moan and slammed their mouths together, nearly ripping off the brown-haired man's shirt.

"Well, someone is impatient." William chuckled and slid off his shirt, Ronald doing the same after. The blonde blushed lightly and reached for William's belt, undoing the buckle and slipping it through the loops. He tossed it to the ground and started to push William's pants down until the man grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. He used his free hand and removed the blonde's belt and pants, leaving him in black and white boxers. Ronald squirmed and his blush got darker. He wanted this so bad but William was being slow and teasing like usual. The bastard.

"Come on! Let's go already boss!" Ronald snapped and leaned up for a brief kiss and then plopped down on the couch cushions. He had a feeling they weren't going to make it to the bedroom, but at this point he really didn't care. William sighed and slipped off his pants, leaving them both in the undergarments. He smirked and let go of Ronald's wrists and instantly the youth wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together for another tongue battling kiss. William trailed his hand down Ronald's chest and stomach and stopped right at the place he was in need of most. Ronald pressed his body close to William's and threw his head in the air and moaned loudly. They were too busy to notice the door bust open, nor did they notice a certain redhead bounce in. Surprisingly he didn't say a word, or maybe that was because he was too busy watching the two have an intense make out session almost completely naked.

"Oh my goodness this has to be the hottest thing I've seen in a while." Grell gasped and placed his hands on his cheeks and started wiggling. Ronald looked up and screamed before pushing William off of him and off the couch, covering himself with the older man's suit jacket.

"Grell! What the hell! Couldn't you have knocked?" Ronald yelled and buried his head in his hands. He didn't want Grell to see that his face was as red as his hair. William glared up at him and stood up, having the slightest bit of decently to pull on his pants.

"We were quite busy a moment ago and I'd, as much as Ronald does, like to continue what we were doing, kindly get out before I get angry." William snarled and pointed to the door. Grell smiled slightly before turning on his heel. Before he was completely out William roughly kicked him and saw him land on his face in the hall and then slammed the door, locking it.

"Oi, you could have locked it in the first place." Ronald lifted his head up, the blush still there. William smiled and crawled back on the couch and pinned the youth under him.

"Well then, next time I'll do that. Now, shall you continue?"

"Pft, you bet."


	35. Insomnia

**# 35 Insomnia**

William envied Ronald sometimes. The boy could be up into the wee hours of the morning and could just plop down into bed and he'd be out like a light. There was only a short amount of time where Ronald would stay up all night, but that was when he was first born as a reaper and was getting adjusted to his new life. He truly envied the fact that the youth could get a full eight or more hours of sleep where he was lucky enough to get two or three.

William gave a sigh and took a sip of his coffee. It was a little past three in the morning, but what choice did he have? He had-after a large amount of begging-gone to a party with Ronald and had left at midnight, telling the youngster that he was feeling tired and didn't want to deal with a bunch of ill-mannered rookies all night long. He had gone home and took a long bath and slipped right into bed. He really did feel tired at the time, but for an hour or so all he could do was toss and turn in bed. Finally he thought enough was enough and dragged himself out of bed to make coffee.

It seemed coffee was the only thing that would keep William running these days. He only resorted to tea if he was about to fall asleep, it was calm on hot and left him feeling cozy and drowsy. It concerned Ronald greatly but he said for him not to worry about it. But of course he still did. William took a glance to the door to see Ronald slipping inside and locking it and then kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket. He looked up at him and smiled softly.

"What? Did'ja wait for me to come home? You didn't have to do that ya know." He scratched the back of his head and poured himself a cup of coffee. William shook his head and washed his cup and stifled a yawn when he sat down at the table. Ronald frowned and sighed.

"You're still having sleeping trouble aren't you?" It wasn't really a question; it was more of a statement. William's sleeping problems had been going on for a few months now, so both were used to it by now, but it bothered the youth greatly. He had a feeling one of these days William would collapse from exhaustion if he didn't find help soon.

Before William could as much as blink, Ronald grabbed his arm and led him toward the bedroom. The boy quickly changed out of his clothes and into pajamas and pushed William onto the bed and then crawled on it himself. Once snuggled nicely in the blankets, William went to sit up and grab a book but Ronald pushed him down so his head was resting on his lap.

"Ronald, what do you think you're doing?"

"What time do you go in for work tomorrow?"

"That has nothing to do with anything."

"What time?" William sighed and closed his eyes when Ronald took his glasses and placed them on the bedside table.

"Not until late afternoon."

"Good, then I expect you to stay in bed and try to sleep until then." Ronald smiled softly and started to run his fingers through William's hair, humming softly. William used to do this to him when he couldn't sleep when they first moved in together. He'd hum and even once or twice he'd sing softly to Ronald. The boy loved the sound of his voice; it calmed him down and pretty much lulled him to sleep. He felt William shift and sat up, rubbing his eye and yawning.

"Since when were you the boss of me?" He asked and quirked a brow.

"Since right now. Now, lay down." Ronald pushed him down again so that this time he was by his side and wrapped his arms around his middle. He kissed William's neck and ran a hand through his hair, humming again. William yawned again and relaxed, closing his eyes and letting Ronald continue with his humming and petting. Hopefully he could fall asleep soon and stay asleep so he could feel rested and focused in the morning for work.


	36. Firework

**Just saying this real quick, but happy Fourth of July my little lovelies! **

**# 36 Firework**

"I really hate waiting. I really, really do boss."

William sighed and pulled Ronald close to him. The boy was saying this for the past half hour, and it was getting extremely annoying. He promised that during their break they would go down to a beach and watch the festivities that the mortals were up to during this time of year. And that of course, were fireworks.

"Oi, come on, ain't it dark enough?" Ronald whined and blew air towards his cowlick, watching it bounce slightly. He couldn't help it really, he was just _so _bored! William told him they would spend their break together at a beach, which was an awesome idea at first…but sitting around and waiting for fireworks for half an hour? The boy would rather be doing over time.

"Will you just quiet down and wait five more minutes? It will be worth it. Honestly, it's like dealing with a child."

"Ya know I technically am a child. In some kinda ways."

"Oh? Would you like me to treat you like one as well? Would you want me to say it's too late to be out and then put you to bed? Tuck you and kiss you goodnight? The whole nine-yards?" William snapped and grabbed a cookie from their picnic basket and took a bite. He was not in the mood for this; he wasn't in the mood for anything to be honest. Sure, he did want to see the fireworks, but if Ronald kept this up he would drag him home by his hair.

"Whoa boss! Take it easy. What? On you per-" That was it, William had enough. Whatever was left of his cookie he shoved it in Ronald's mouth, cutting off whatever else he was going to say. And of course it was going to be some snide remark about his attitude.

Ronald chewed on the cookie and swallowed and then jumped slightly at a loud booming noise. He looked up and couldn't help but smile and point in the air at the explosion of bright colors. There were reds, blues, purples, you name it. So many different colors and some of the fireworks had neat features. Some would explode and then make little sparks; some would shoot in the air and move around. There was one that made Ronald yelp in surprise. It started off as a firework shooting up into the air, but all it did was puff out into smoke. It was the noise, it sounded like thunder or a gunshot, and Ronald didn't like either of those very much.

Ooh's and Aah's were the only things Ronald said and occasionally he would point and tell William that he liked one or another. It was much better difference from before, with his constant complaining and such. William let out a content sigh and let Ronald lay down with his head on his lap. This was the way it should be. It should be peaceful with a bit of a spark, no constant fighting but an occasional argument. It should have understanding and honesty, something that would be stuck together and never break apart.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Wha'cha thinkin' 'bout?" Ronald smiled brightly and lifted his arms up, waving them and practically asking for attention.

"You truly are a child." William smiled back at him and watched the fireworks reflect off of the youth's thick-rimmed glasses and leaned down for a kiss. Ronald gave a girlish giggle and reached into the picnic basket for a cookie and put half of it in his mouth. It was gone within seconds and he was still smiling. He shifted himself to sit on William's lap and kissed him again, the fireworks going off one after the other lighting up the ocean and sky. There were cheers and children screaming and laughing as they ran around with sparklers, thoroughly enjoying themselves and the events that were taking place.

"I know, but I'm your child."


	37. Secret

**# 37 Secret**

Ronald and William knew each other's secrets. They were simple and didn't really need to be kept as one, but it was the one thing they didn't want other people to know.

Ronald loved to garden and William couldn't swim.

William found out one day after coming home from work and not finding the youth anywhere. He had first assumed that Ronald was out at a party or pub, but it was far too early to be doing either of those. The apartment building had a decently sized backyard and had a garden, but no one ever bothered to take care of it, that was until Ronald got his hands on it. William had watched out their bedroom window to see him pulling weeds and digging holes to plant flowers. He must have been out there for a while because once he returned in the house he was full of dirt. He had a pot in his hand and placed it on the windowsill, watering and caring for it. William smiled and hugged the boy from behind, making him jump and spin around. He still had on the gardening gloves and a large hat, his face a mess. But the man could still see the blush. William cleaned his face of dirt and removed the boy's hat, kissing his forehead and holding him close. Ronald knew he found him out and he just knew William was going to laugh in his face.

"It's alright you know, you bring the life to this place."

Guess he was wrong.

Ronald found out about William's inability to swim when they had gone to the beach. The man had told him it was because he almost drowned as a child, so he stayed far away from a large body of water. He wanted William to swim, in case he had a soul to reap and the person died of drowning or suicide in the water. He didn't want to lose him so he tried every now and again to teach William how to swim. He managed only a handful of times and the progress was slow. Ronald always thought of it as funny when he saw William flail his arms and legs in the water while he held him up, for someone at his age he shouldn't look so adorably childish.

"Ronald please, I don't want to do this."

"Look, you have to do this, and when it's all over you will thank me."

Truth be told, William was thanking Ronald every second it went on for, even if he never wanted to do it.


	38. Storm

**# 38 Storm**

Ronald always loved to look out the window. It didn't matter what kind of weather it was, or what was happening, he would stare out of one for hours. He was sitting on the windowsill looking out at the large dark clouds rolling into the area. He knew what would come in time, and he didn't really like it. As much as he loved rain he wasn't looking forward to the thunder and lightning that would come.

"Mr. Knox, I expect you to do actual work rather than stare out into space." William passed by his desk and didn't even bother looking up at him; he knew what he was doing. Ronald sighed and sat at his desk, tapping his pen on a paper and then writing down the reports of the souls he had reaped the day before. He heard laughter and the tapping of shoes and heels; he already knew who those people were. Eric, Alan and Grell strode into the room, the brunette sitting at his desk and the other two chatting loudly.

"Can you believe the look on her face?"

"Oh I know! Poor thing, you should have let her down more gently." Grell laughed and playfully hit Eric's chest.

"Well she needed to know the truth!"

"Well you didn't have to pull that stunt, as much as I liked it…" Alan shook his head and blushed slightly. Whatever went on must have involved some kind of public display of affection. Ronald envied that sometimes, but he always got over it quickly. Outside the wind blew harshly and the rain came crashing down, followed by a flash of lightning and a loud boom on thunder. Ronald squeaked and covered his mouth, afraid that the others heard him. They all knew about how he felt about thunder, and Eric took it upon himself to tease him about it constantly.

Another roll of thunder came a bit louder than before, leaving Ronald a bit jumpy to everything. Eric looked over his shoulder and smirked at the boy's flustered and nervous face. He walked over and slammed his hands down on his desk, Ronald jumped and almost screamed. Eric laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Feeling a bit scared are we?" Eric laughed louder and grunted in pain when Alan slapped his head.

"Stop it; you know how much thunder bothers him." Alan smiled at Ronald and patted his head. Giving a chuckle Ronald headed over to William's office, leaving Alan and Eric to bicker.

XxXxXxXx

"I'm surprised you didn't come into my office sooner. Is my Kitten finally getting over his fear?" William smirked when Ronald growled and crossed his arms. Outside the rain was still coming down hard, lightning flashing and the room growing bright for a moment. The power had gone out so candles lit up the room dimly. Claps of thunder came every now and then, so it gave an excuse for Ronald to run over to William and sit in his lap. He hugged him tightly and buried his head in his shoulder, shaking when another clap quickly passed through.

"No."

"No what?" William patted Ronald's back and sighed when the boy relaxed.

"I don't think I'll ever get over my fear," Ronald lifted his head and pecked William's cheek and then nuzzling the spot. "As long as someone is there to protect me I don't have to."

William sighed and shook his head. Of course that was the reason why. But the youth didn't understand that there wouldn't always be someone to keep him safe and warm from the things he didn't like. But Ronald would have to learn that the hard way, if he told him it would only get him depressed and cause nothing but trouble.


	39. Needle

**# 39 Needle**

What was the point of life if you couldn't get the things you wanted? What was the point of life if you couldn't have the looks that you've dreamed of? What was the point of life if you didn't have the organs necessary to bear children? What was the point of anything?

She sat quietly on her bed one late night, listening to the sounds of her parents being up and about. She heard none. With a shaky sigh she bent over and pulled a box out from under her bed. Her hands were shaking and her pulse quickened when she opened it. Should she do it? Would she be missed? What would happen if it didn't work as planned?

_I just want to have a normal life, none filled with problems or constant visits to the doctors. No more tests, no more worrying, no more nothing._

Her eyes filled with tears as she held up a bottle filled with a clear liquid and in the other a syringe. The needle shined in the candlelight, and then she finally made her decision. She stuck the needle into the top of the bottle and filled the syringe with a generous amount of the liquid. Only being hesitant for a moment she stuck the needle into her skin and pushed down on the syringe until it was completely empty.

She felt nothing at first, but after a moment she felt dizzy and nauseous. It felt so right and so wrong, but she didn't care anymore. She would be free of a life filled with pain and sadness, she would finally be happy.

"Ya know I almost feel bad for the kid…"

A male voice startled her as she lay motionless on her bed. The liquid was taking its full effect now, so she could pretty much do nothing.

"Don't be preposterous, she brought it upon herself. Now do your job." There was another male voice, this one sounded a bit harsh and unfeeling. She heard a sigh and the bed dipped a bit.

"I'm going to do this as painless as I can." It was the first voice again; he sounded kind and gentle, like he didn't want to do something and had to. It almost sounded like he was comforting her. She let out a scream as she felt something rip through her, tears rolling down her cheeks freely. She heard more talking, but it was hard to tell with the constant going in and out of consciousness.

"…Death…overdose…" The second voice said but it was extremely hard to figure out what, she only heard very few words.

"No additional remarks." The first voice said and her eyes snapped open. There was a young man with blonde and black hair staring down at her, and the second was another young man, although he looked older. He had combed back dark-brown hair and a face as cold and hard as stone. Her eyes widened and she tried to speak.

"I don't want to go…"

The blonde sighed and shook his head before swinging up some large device, she couldn't tell what, and she felt something snap inside her. She closed her eyes and a large breath escaped her and then she was gone.

"Sorry, but you have to. It's your own fault in the first place."

**I know this has nothing to do with the pairing, but I've been wanting to write a reaping drabble for a while now. The female character is unnamed and unimportant, so you can just think of her as anyone you like. **


	40. Relax

**# 40 Relax**

"Oh my gosh right there!" Ronald mewled out and tensed his shoulders.

"Well I can't do that now if you're so tense, relax and it will feel so much better…" William said and used one of his hands to stroke the boy's head. He then moved his hands back to their original place and the youth threw his head back and moaned softly.

"William, harder please!" He whined and tried to relax his muscles, but for some reason he just couldn't. What William could do with his hands was doing wonders to his aching body; he never knew he was so knotted. Must have been the stress from work and overtime. Ronald would have to talk to him about it later.

"Ronald I told you to relax." William put his hands on his hips and Ronald rolled over onto his back.

"I didn't want you to stop, that felt so good! Come on Wilu!" Ronald pouted and stuck his bottom lip out. He had been complaining to William for days that his back was bothering him, and at first William laughed and said that he sounded like a middle aged woman. But as the boy complained even more William promised him he'd massage his back. Which was going very well for the youth but he refused to relax.

Ronald sighed and let out a small giggle when William sat on the bed and patted his stomach. He felt completely at ease but apparently William thought otherwise. He rolled back onto his stomach and stretched out like a cat basking out in the sun. He twitched slightly when he felt William's hand kneed and press onto his back. He moaned softly and squirmed when his hands trailed lower and nearly screamed when he got to the one spot that was the cause of most of his pain.

"Right there, oh my gosh that's the spot." Ronald buried his head in the pillow and sighed contently. It felt so good but he felt a bit guilty at the same time. It was strange really, but he felt like William spoiled him with attention and affection sometimes.

"See? Now you're relaxed." William smiled and patted his back. He was about to continue when Ronald sat up to look at him, giving him a smile and blushing slightly. William quirked a brow and tried to push him back down, but Ronald stayed sitting up.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to return the favor. You must be ten times worse than I was. So lie down okay?" Ronald laughed at the confused look on William's face before pushing him down on the bed and sitting on top of him. William tried to move but with Ronald's full weight on his legs it was kind of hard.

"Ronald get off me…"

"No way! Now I promise I'll make you feel good." William could just feel the smirk on the boy's face. But it was true, as soon as he started moving his hands on his back William felt completely content and ready to fall asleep. And he almost did just that.


	41. Toy

**This chapter is a complete flashback from when William and Ronald were children. And if anyone gets the references with the toys they have I will be a very happy camper!**

** #41 Toy**

_Such a happy little boy he was, always smiling and never worrying about anything in the world. He was always up to no good, playing pranks on his parents and teasing the pets. But he had no one else to play with, seeing he was an only child. He played with his dogs, he played with his parents, and he played by himself. He didn't really want friends; he would always shy away from the other children when he was brought to school. The teachers thought it was because he was so young, that once he got older he would learn to get along with other people. It was odd; such a cute and lovable little boy shouldn't be alone._

"_Happy Birthday William!" William's mother and father cheered and his father held him in his arms to blow out the candles on a small cake. He let out a laugh and blew them all out at once, getting more cheers._

"_Oh I can't believe my little boy is already five years old! And such a handsome young man he's becoming." His mother took him in her arms and rocked him gently, humming a small tune, the tune also being his lullaby._

"_No Mama! Don't do that! I don't want to fall asleep yet!" William giggled and squirmed out of her light grip and sat on the floor. His father gave him a smirk and grabbed a package from the table and handed it to him. William smiled brightly and shook the box, laughing all the while._

"_Oh Papa, what is it? What is it?"_

"_Well, just don't sit there and guess William, open it!" His father ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. The boy stuck out his tongue and faked disgust before opening the box. Inside was a stuffed animal hare, a black top hat on its head and a green ribbon around its neck. It was soft and fluffy and looked like it was crafted with great care._

"_Oh thank you! Thank you both!" William hugged the toy close to his small body and then jumped into his parents waiting embrace._

"_You're welcome sweetie, you're welcome."_

XxXxXxXx

_His family was large; he was the youngest out of six. He had five sisters and one brother, and then it was himself. His father was never really around, but he didn't care about that. As long as he got to see his mother's smiling face every day he fine._

"_Oi, Ronald! Get your little butt out of the way!" The eldest sister pushed him to the ground at a typical shopping center. He gave out a cry as his face smashed down onto the stone. He sat up and rubbed his face, grimacing when his little hand was covered in blood._

"_Mommy! Sammy made Ronnie bleed!" Another one of the sisters cried out and picked him up. He was looking up at his mother with tear filled eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He was going to be tough like his sisters and brother, he would prove that to them all._

"_Samantha Knox! Get over here right this instant!" His mother yelled out and Samantha ran over, holding her head down._

"_I can't believe you made your brother bleed! He's barely even three yet. What do you say to him?" Ronald was taken from his sister's arms and into his mother's. He clutched onto his mother's dress and buried his head into her chest. He couldn't help but let the tears fall, but he didn't want them to see him cry. So hiding his face was the next best thing._

"_I'm sorry." Samantha said and held her head down._

"_See that? But once we get home you're going in a time out." His mother patted his head and rocked him, hushing him gently._

"_It's alright Ronald, you'll be okay." She lifted his head and wiped the blood clean from his cheek and then kissed it. He giggled and nuzzled her neck. Ronald's siblings let out delighted cries and ran into a nearby store, his mother picking up a bit speed and yelling at them to slow down and stay near them._

_All the children were smiles and laughs when they entered a toy store, going over to the various objects and each coming back and forth to Ronald and their mother and asking to buy one. She promised they could all get one toy, and in less than five minutes they all picked on out. Ronald had stayed quiet the entire time and mainly focused on looking for a toy as well, but none of them seemed to get him going like they did his siblings. There were blocks and wooden trains and dolls his mother and siblings showed him, but none of them made him happy. Until he saw something in the corner of his eye. He gave a tug on his mother's sleeve and pointed in the direction of the object, and once she got there he grabbed what he saw and held it close. _

_It was a small stuffed mouse with large twinkling green eyes. It had a brown bow tie around its and a red ribbon on its head, and near its ear attached to the ribbon was the letter Z. He laughed and started petting it softly._

"_Mommy, I want." He smiled up at her and she touched his nose with hers and then kissed it._

"_It's cute isn't it honey?" He nodded multiple times and started giggling._

"_Well, you know I can't say no to that."_


	42. Angel

**# 42 Angel**

They were disgusting creatures. They manipulated humans into thinking that their lives could be changed, that everything would be fine. Stopping a pain deep down inside, making them forget and replacing it with something else. A more happy memory, a false memory, it was the one thing that sickened William the most. One should not tamper with a human's record, no matter what. Their record needed to be completely honest to the core, so when it came time to collecting their soul it could go without trouble.

Ronald never had a bad experience with an angel before, well, he never had an experience with one at all. From what he read in the academy they were kind and gentle creatures, but they could have a mean and unforgiving side, given what a person had done to them. The only real threat he saw were demons, they were manipulate and dangerous. He had learned that the hard way when he had gotten sent to the hospital after the beaten he had gotten from that butler demon on the Campania. A few broken bones and a sore body gave him the right to put down demons as a bad thing. But an angel, how?

XxXxXxXx

"Watch your back Knox, we've got company," William clutched his death scythe tightly and growled. Whatever was there it was not a good thing. It must have been a demon; he only got this angry and tense when a demon was involved.

"What're we dealin' with boss? A demon or something?" Ronald cocked his head to the side and gave a slight smirk. If it was the butler demon he would beat the living crap out of him. A beating as bad as his, maybe even worse and that would show him not to mess with Ronald Knox.

"No, what we're dealing with here is an angel," William took a peek out into a church hall. Really, it seemed those creatures were hitting churches as their next main target. Sure, go ahead and flash those large wings to the people. Show them love and tender care, and then rip everything they hold near and dear away from them.

"Ya know…I don't see what the big deal is. It's just an angel, nothing wrong with that," Ronald went ahead and walked into the church, his footsteps and death scythe echoing throughout the large hall. He thought he heard William call out for him, but if he really wanted him he could go and get him. Ronald let out a sigh and lugged his scythe over his shoulder to dull the noises to just his shoes.

_Do you want your pain to end?_

Ronald stopped dead in his tracks and looked frantically around the room. He heard a voice, he knew he did. It was female, it sounded soft and gentle and…angelic.

_I can end you pain, you just need to trust me._

"Hello? Who's there?" Ronald called out and picked up the pace of his walking, rushing through a door into what looked like a meeting room of some sort. He didn't like what was going on; there was a strange feeling around him, like something was hugging him from behind. Usually he wouldn't mind the feeling, but right now, it didn't feel right.

_Let me take you pain away, I can make it all better. Won't you let me?_

The voice was right in his ear, he could feel their breath hitting his skin, he could feel their arms around his stomach, and he could see their shadow. Their shadow grew larger when the form of wings came into the picture, and feathers fell down onto the ground and around them.

"I know what's bothering you Ronald Knox, and I can take that away from you. Just let me ease you pain and you can live a happy life. Just trust me," Her voice was soft and extremely calming. Ronald felt limp in her arms, he felt like he couldn't move. "Would you like me to do that for you?"

"Yes," He wasn't thinking correctly, he was calm and sleepy. Before he knew it he was on the floor in the woman's lap. She was petting his head softly and he made a purring sound, he was ready to pass out. With half lidded eyes he looked up. The woman was beautiful, her hair was as white as the snow and she was draped in light blue robes. Her eyes were the color of lilies and surrounding them were light grey wings. So this was an angel? They were beautiful. Ronald tried to sit up, but his limps felt so heavy that he couldn't move.

"Hush now little one, just relax and it will be all better soon…"


	43. Wounded

**# 43 Wounded**

"Where is he? Where is William?" There was a scream and a crash, followed by the tapping and clicking of multiple pairs of shoes and heels. They all rushed into the hospital wing where their hearts stopped and everyone grew ten shades paler. In a bed was William, an oxygen mask over his face and bandages covering his entire chest and stomach. Ronald gave a gasp and covered his mouth. Alan and Eric were right by his side, patting his back and trying to calm him down. Grell on the other hand was barking demands at the doctors and nurses, death scythe in his hand and ready to attack. They looked scared and gave worried looks to each other before telling him everything. Grell gave an annoyed sigh and went over to the other three. Alan and Eric looked nervous and Ronald looked ready to pass out.

"They say a demon attacked him. Said that it will take a few days or week for him to recover. We're just lucky that the damn thing didn't use his death scythe to hit him," Grell pulled up a chair and settled Ronald down in it. "Don't worry about him Ronnie Kitten, William's a strong and stubborn fellow. He'll pull through." Ronald gave a nod and sighed, he really didn't need this right now.

It was a good thing that his death scythe wasn't used in his attack, or he would have been dead or very close to it. Shinigami and demons were alike in some ways, and one of those ways was that they could heal fast. Depending on how deep the wound was it could take a while for him to heal properly. Ronald's head was spinning with all the possible outcomes if William wasn't in that hospital bed and he was still lying on the ground. He shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead. He really needed to stop thinking like that.

"Ronnie, are you alright?" Alan knelt in front of him and took his hands, rubbing them soothingly. Ronald gave a forced smile and closed his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, quit your worrying. What are you my mum?" He chuckled and sent a glance toward William. He was sound asleep, his hair messy and glasses off. He almost looked peaceful, except for the fact that there were bloodied bandages on his body. They shouldn't be there. Whatever demon did that to him, or whatever it was, it was going to pay. Ronald knew for sure that once he found out who was responsible for hurting _his _William, they would pay with their life. And he would take great pleasure in ending that life, no matter what.


	44. Cute

**A past drabble when Ronald was in the academy. Just saying that so I don't have to italicize the entire chapter like I did with Toy.**

**# 44 Cute**

"Oh look at that face, isn't he just precious?"

"Oh my, look at that cutie!"

"Aww, I just want to pinch his cheeks!"

He heard it all the time, from men and women, and even his fellow classmates. He'd be cuddled and cooed over relentlessly. He didn't mind it, but at first he'd always shy away. He wasn't much of a talker, he would sit quietly and do his work, making sure he did it right. If he wanted to get into a good job once he was out of the academy, he'd have to do everything right. Now, if only his classmates could stop bothering him he could focus. The students were buzzing around the large library, chattering loudly. He didn't get why it wasn't quiet in there, which was the point of a library. But he guessed people didn't get that.

"Hi Ronnie Poo!"

Ronald gave a sigh and took a glance at the group of girls in front of him. One had long brown hair while the other two were twins, both having extremely dark hair. He forced a small smile and returned to reading his book. He didn't need them bothering him right now; he needed to study for his upcoming test. If he got a low grade his teacher would have his head.

"Oh Ronnie, get that nose of yours out of a book and spend some time with us," One of the twins cooed at him and sat at the seat next to him. She grabbed the book and put it aside. Ronald gave her a small glare and blushed slightly when she tickled his chin.

"I-I need to stu-study ya kn-know." He stuttered and bit his lip, his blush getting darker. The other two girls let out small squeals of delight and were at his side.

"Do you know how cute you are? You are very, very cute," The brunette giggled and patted his head. It might have been nice to have the girls all over him, but not right now. He rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbed a few books and left the library. He ignored the protests the three girls gave him.

XxXxXxXx

"Oi, finally! A nice quiet place to study!" Ronald smiled slightly and sat at one of the desks in an empty classroom. He could get down to studying and maybe even get back to the dorm before it got too dark out. Now that no one was there to bother him, he had all the time in the world. He opened one of the books and started reading, jotting down a few notes here and there of what he thought was important for his test.

Ronald was always one to get lost in a book or anything, so he was so preoccupied with the book that he didn't notice someone enter the classroom and approach him. Ronald let out a quick yawn and checked his watch and then went back to reading.

"Excuse me,"

The boy gave a jump and looked up to see the very familiar face of William T. Spears, the man who he met at the hospital. He fixed his glasses and blushed, looking down at the desk. The man gave a shake of his head and took the book from Ronald's hands.

"Ah, so you're reading about the Thorns are you? Very interesting topic," The man's eyes scanned through a few pages before Ronald piped up.

"Um, Mr. Spears? I need to study for a test. Can I…can I have that back?" Ronald gave a small smile and held his hands out. The man gave a sigh and handed the book back. This boy was something special, just like all the others said. He was shy and soft spoken, but had the intelligence and a bright future ahead of him. William was even close to saying that this boy was cute, adorable even.

"Thank you." Ronald gave a laugh and wrote down a few more notes.

"What are you doing in here anyway, especially at this time of day?" William asked and went to his desk to sort through papers. Ronald tilted his head to the side; it was pretty common for a teacher to ask what a student was doing.

"The library can no longer be called a library, the kids there are too loud. So I came looking for a quiet place to study," Ronald was speaking the truth, but he didn't notice how freely he said that without stuttering or blushing like a school girl. Hell, if he tried hard enough he could pull off as one. But what was with the sudden change in attitude? He never spoke like this to anyone. "And there were these three girls that wouldn't leave me alone." The blonde muttered bitterly.

"Well, I can understand that. A cute boy like you would be the center of attention to the women of this academy."

Wait what? Did…did William just call him cute?

Ronald blushed deeply and gathered his things quickly, bowing and saying a quick goodbye before running out of the room. He couldn't believe that, a teacher called him cute. It was kind of funny really; he had thought of William as a handsome man, and under the cold personality his classmates had talked about there was a kind and caring man. He had seen him his first day into the school, he was supposed to be one of his instructors later on in the year. And he couldn't wait for that to happen.

"Oh this can't be happening…"

Was Ronald crushing on William, a teacher?


	45. Dress

**# 45 Dress**

He couldn't breathe, everything felt so tight and uncomfortable. His feet hurt and his head killed. He didn't get why he had to do this, or wear this…this _thing_ out in public. But Grell insisted he did and help him pick it out and everything. Grell said that he wanted him to impress William, since he was stolen away. Ronald hoped he was right, or else there would be dire consequences.

"Why don't you sit down my lady? You look troubled," A man holding a glass of wine asked him and all he did was smile and refuse. Ronald had tried sitting down before, but the corset Grell forced him into was much too tight. He would have loved to sit down and kick the three inch heels off, but that wasn't proper or lady like. Oh how he was going to pay.

Ronald let out a sigh and stood awkwardly in the corner of the room. He seemed to be the only one there having a good time. Sure, everyone from his division showed up, but not in a frilly and obnoxious dress. Even if it was beautiful, it would look much better on a woman, maybe even Grell himself. Though he had on a scarlet dress with heels bigger than what he had on. Ronald didn't get how women could walk in heels, he felt like he was walking for the first time in them, and they were pretty small to begin with!

The dress he had on was lavender with a black ribbon tied around the waist. It went down to about Ronald's ankles, and on his feet were black heels. Simple, but they stood out. He had lace tied around his neck and Grell managed to put extensions in his hair, which went down his back. The hair was pulled up in a loose braid and at the end of it was a large black bow. He even had on a bit of make-up, making his cat-like eyes pop out even more than they did. He even had on a thin-rimmed pair of glasses on. This would have felt much better if he could have weaseled his way out of putting on the corset, but Grell didn't listen to him. It took Eric and Alan to hold him down and deal with his kicking and screaming while the redhead fastened it on nice and tight.

"Ronnie, what's wrong? Aren't you having fun? " Grell skipped over to him with a very annoyed William. Ronald blushed and looked down at his feet; he wished William wasn't here to see him like this.

"I would be, if someone would have let me wear a suit instead of this thing!" He pouted and crossed his arms, gasping for air when it felt like the corset tightened. William didn't say a word, he just looked at him. It almost looked like he was blushing. William, blushing, and in public? Now that was a laugh!

"Well, I did bring a special someone here to dance with you. And the outfit looked so cute that I had to have someone wear it! You know that lavender is not my color. But on you, oh my! What a good choice I made!" Grell giggled and pushed William into Ronald, nearly making them collide onto the floor. Ronald clutched onto William and started to breathe heavy, he really needed to loosen the corset! He heard William sigh and felt him tilt his chin up to look at him, but Ronald kept his eyes glued shut.

"Ronald, open your eyes," William sighed again and kissed his cheek. Ronald's face felt like it was on fire, how could William speak so calmly to him when he was in a ridiculous outfit? Ronald opened his eyes and stared, William had his usual cold stare, but his eyes had a soft glow to them. Music started playing softly and people started to dance. William gave a smile and kissed Ronald's hand. "Would you have this dance my lady?" Ronald's blush turned crimson at the comment, but he smiled and laughed.

"Sure, I'd love to."


	46. Journal

**I want to try writing in the POV of Ronald and William…and I've been dying to write something like this.**

**# 46 Journal**

_6/17/1890_

Wow, look at what I found buried in the closet! Last time I wrote in this was…January. Geesh, well it was a good thing for Wilu to give me this for my birthday. I don't usually like to talk about my feelings around him, so writing in a journal is a good thing? Am I right or what? I don't usually write in this, but for some strange reason I've been itching to write whatever I'm thinking down. No wonder the last entry was confusing me; it was all over the place!

Well:

People have been going around saying that William and my relationship is a total load of b.s. Well, they're totally wrong. I don't think they've been in a true relationship before, so they NEED to shut their mouths. It really hasn't been that long since we've been together, but it has been long enough to call it true and loving. Sure, I've had past relationships, with people saying that I've slept around. Which isn't true, so they can kindly piss off. I've been with a handful of girls and maybe one or two guys.

I remember I was so drunk that I ended up waking with a sore ass and Grell next to me. That was awkward; I couldn't look her in the face for weeks after that! But she said it was alright. And yeah, I call Grell a girl even though she is actually a he. Let her go with what she wants to go as, there's really nothing wrong with it. Though I will never tell anyone that.

You know, I hate a lot of things. I hate crying, I hate being tickled (Wilu learned his lesson after a nice hard kick to the family jewels, but he still doesn't get the message sometimes.), I hate being alone, and I really hate thunder. I could go on and on, I could probably write a BOOK on all the things I hate, but those are the main.

Well, now that we've had Whiskers for a while I don't mind being home alone, so I can always talk to her and she just sits there and purrs. She purrs so loud sometimes. I just don't like being alone when there's a thunder storm. I like to curl up on the couch or bed and cuddle up to William. He's so warm and cozy, and he doesn't seem to mind it. I bet he thinks it's cute when I'm scared. What a bastard.

I can't really think of anything else to write down, but it sure felt good. Oh great, William's calling me, I better see what he wants. I bet he finally noticed that we're out of wine. Oops, my bad.

_Ronald_

XxXxXxXx

_June 17, 1890_

I am absolutely furious right now. Ronald decided it was a perfectly good idea to drink all the decently tasting wine in the house and has the audacity to leave the empty bottle in the cabinet. Once I get my hands on him he is going to wish he was never born. Honesty, the bottle was practically full, how can one person drink all of that in one sitting? Oh wait, that's right, this is Ronald Knox, he can drink and drink until he can't tell the cat and myself apart and he always gets away with it. Well not this time, I am going to make him throw out the bottle and march out in the rain to buy another. I will not feel the least bit of sympathy for him if he catches a cold or let him cuddle up to me if he hears thunder. Not this time.

Really, the boy thinks I'm too boring and dull sometimes. No wonder ignorant workers think our relationship isn't true or serious. Well it is as serious as it can get, he loves me and I feel the same. Even if he has his doubts I do, I truly do. If they only saw how we acted afterhours then they would know. I'm not one much for public displays of affection, and Ronald knows it. He whines and complains to me that "everyone else is doing it nowadays" but he needs to get over it. He can call it a treat if I let him hold my hand while we're out, or if I give him a quick kiss on the cheek passing by in the office.

On the topic of affection, Grell is at it once again. I have already told him how I feel about him, that I care deeply for him, but we will never be together. He's always insisting that he is a woman and can be extremely shallow when it comes to a person's feelings. He is bouncing all around the men. One day he says he is "totally head over heels in love" with me and then the next he's going after some vermin butler.

I don't like him around that Sebastian character, all he is going to give him is pain and suffering. I would rather see him with someone more considerate and caring, but I can't think of one person. I wonder if Alan would want to be with someone like Grell, if he wasn't with Eric that is. They seem perfect for each other, or at least that's what Ronald and a few of the female workers say. I don't care for those workers down in General Affairs, they always go after Ronald. I don't think they get that he is with _me _and not with them. They'll get it sooner or later.

_William_

**So, how'd I do with the POVs? I don't usually write like this anymore, the only story I'm doing that with is my Danny Phantom fanfic called Dark Prince. Which, hopefully I will be updating soon! **


	47. Demon

**Ugh, my cat chewed through my headphones. So now I'm borrowing my mother's crappy pair that came with her iPod. Wonderful…**

**# 47 Demon**

Vile, revolting, unholy, disgraceful, those were just a few of the many words William called every demon. He truly hated them, and nothing would change his mind. He hated them more than he hated angels. They taunted, they grasped a poor human with words of comfort and love, and then they took their soul. It was a reaper's job to collect souls, not let a demon get away with one. If only they could wipe out the population William would finally be happy.

Right now, he wanted to rip apart every demon limb from limb. He and Ronald ran into that Phantomhive butler. Every time William saw the raven his blood would boil, but this time he was beyond boiling. They way he was holding Ronald, the way the youth was bleeding, it made him sick to his stomach. That fiend hurt what was his, what he cared for. He was going to pay.

"My, my, what a strong bond you have with this little one," Sebastian sneered and ran his hand through Ronald's hair. The boy flinched in pain and his frowned deepened. He was just on a normal soul collection when the man came out of nowhere and started to attack him. Why couldn't he just leave him alone to do what he had to do? It was his job to collect the soul of an older woman; she was due to die from internal bleeding. Speaking of bleeding Ronald gave a grimace at the blood dripping down his forehead. It was sticky and hot and extremely annoying. He wanted to wipe it off but Sebastian had an iron grip on his arms and refused to let him move.

"Look here, Sebastian was it? Let go of me 'cause your grip is _really _starting to bother me. I'm hurting as it is," Ronald huffed and groaned when the grip tightened and he felt a bone snap.

William couldn't help but smirk at Ronald's attitude lately. He was changing from a whiney and somewhat shy boy into a bold and daring young man. Sure he still acted childish and rebellious, but he was finally getting out of his faze of crying and screaming over minor things. With a flick of his wrist his death scythe shot out and hit Sebastian in the shoulder and clamped down. Little slivers of cinematic records shot out along with the blood spurting out. He gave a hiss but tightened his grip even more, causing Ronald to give a moan of pain. He wasn't happy at all; he felt another snap in his arm.

William lunged at Sebastian and slashed him with his scythe again, this time on his face. He threw it around again and hit the side of his chest, being careful not to hit Ronald. More records flew around them and more blood spilled out. Sebastian's eyes burned pink and once William hit his eye he gave a grunt and let go of Ronald, clutching onto his eye. Ronald fell to the ground clutching his arm, glaring daggers at a building wall.

"I suggest you leave now before I get to your other eye," William helped Ronald stand and turned to leave when he heard Sebastian chuckle.

"Fine by me, but remember this isn't over." With a smirk and a bow Sebastian jumped onto the roof of a building and started to head back towards the Phantomhive manor. William gave an annoyed sigh and used his scythe to fix his glasses. He gave Ronald a glance and saw that he was still clutching onto his arm, his eyes fixed shut due to the pain.

"Ronald let me see," William held out his hand and Ronald looked up at him. He gave a nod and stretched out his arm for the older man to see, grimacing slightly when he started touching it in different places.

"Wilu can't you be a bit more gentle? The thing hurts like a bitch," Ronald gave a weak laugh and shut his eyes again when William took his jacket off and made a make-shift sling for his injured arm.

"Well whose fault is it for running into a demon?"

"Hey look, _I _didn't run into him. _He _ran into me and just started attacking. Can we go to the infirmary now? I want to heal this thing as quickly as possible," William fixed his glasses again and motioned Ronald to follow him. He stood there dumbly, not saying a word.

"What's your problem? I thought you said you wanted your arm to heal? In order for it to do so it needs to be in a proper cast. Or would you like to work with excruciating pain in your arm?" Ronald gave him a weak glare before jogging to catch up to him.

"You truly are a cruel bastard."


	48. Story

**So a while ago I had said something about baby bunnies being everywhere. Well, yesterday my mom brought four of them back to the pet store to be sold. We kept two and one of them is going to a friend. So once that one goes we will have four rabbits in total. I think I should be sad, but really, I'm not. I just want my room back but I may have to have three cages in my room. I hope not, I'd like to have the space near my window back.**

**Also, I swear I got punched in the face by my childhood. I was watching Teen Titans and Dexter's Laboratory. I miss the old cartoons. **

**I really do love thunder storms, there was thunder passing and going…but my dog it a total scaredy cat and was hiding under my legs when she heard it.**

**# 48 Story**

Children love to hear stories from their parents, it gives them great happiness and a vivid imagination. The stories are either made up or told from a book, whatever it is the child will love it or hate it. It all depends on how it is told and what it is about.

When William was a child he looked forward to his bedtime or on a rainy afternoon. His mother would read to him and when she wasn't home or when she was busy his father would make up stories. He would sit in his lap and go into a fit of giggles or gasps with each one being told. His father had great enthusiasm telling them and always made sure to keep the story interesting. They were about spies, heroes, animals, anything to keep the boy's attention. He would always tell him stories during the day.

William's mother, however, was in charge of the bedtime stories. She would read him calming and cute stories. Each had a lesson and a value and each had a tiring effect on the boy. When she finished she would kiss him goodnight along with his father and tuck him in bed.

XxXxXxXx

Ronald's father was never really around and his mother was so busy with work that he didn't have time to be told stories. His siblings tried to read to him or make their own up, but he lost interest easily and moved on to playing with his toys or causing trouble. Being the youngest usually meant he was coddled and never left alone, but he was always alone and just wanted a bit of attention. So he would grab a few of his favorite toys and sit by a tree in his yard. Sometimes a stray cat or dog came and he would play with them, then when they got tired they would either leave or sit under that tree. Ronald would set up his toys in a circle around him and he would start to tell them stories. Since he was always playing and drawing his imagination went wild.

His siblings would sometimes join in and listen, but never so Ronald could notice. He was a shy little boy and was very soft spoken when he was around people, but when he was alone he was playful and almost loud. They liked to listen to what he had to say; even if it was sometimes what he said was unclear.

Each of Ronald's stories had to do with a person or animal being alone and then finding a friend to play with. They always had a happy ending no matter what. The oldest of the siblings had told the others that it sounded like Ronald was telling his toys about his life, and after when he was finished they would drag him inside and keep him company. Ronald never really understood why, but it made him smile and feel wanted.


	49. Life

**Whoops, as soon as I finished this chapter the first time I pressed no to save. Silly me! **

**Many of my little lovelies must have noticed that I do not use the nickname Wirru, I just can't use it. I re-read my writing to fix spelling mistakes and the one time I tried using the nickname it sounded confusing and when I said it out loud I sounded like Scooby-Doo. So that's why I started using Wilu, I wasn't using it to make William sound cuter or anything. **

**One more thing, I hate using the term lover in my writing. I find it very annoying and over used. If I read something and its smut (hey, I like fluff but a good smut fic is nice once in a while) and when they start to get to the smutty parts and someone puts "new lover" or something around that area, it makes my blood boil.**

**# 49 Life**

A life is a privilege; one should not take it for granted. It sickened William to know that his death collections for the past fifty years have been due to suicide, murder and drug over dose. It was true he was a human at one point but he never thought to take his own life over nothing. But the thing that got to him the most was that these people ranged from the age of a pre-teen to his age.

"What a waste," William checked off the last victim on his to-die list. It was a teenage girl who ended her life by a lethal injection after a bad break up. First of all, how in the world did she obtain a drug that dangerous? And secondly, a break up, it wasn't worth it. "A person should only die because of disease or old age, but these days I could call that rare." He gave a glance to his watch and shut his book. Ronald should be done by now as well, it was a good thing William was the blonde's boss and partner, he could have his list as well. He had all of his worker's lists.

He scanned through the list and saw that the last death to happen was a middle aged man whose fate was to burn along with his house. William's frowned deepened; burning in his book was the worst way to die. Skin would blister and melt off bones and the person had to go through that agonizing torture for who knows how long. This was the type of case that worried him a bit. What if any of his workers or he didn't make it out of the burning area in time? It was extremely hard for a reaper to die, but they could die from burning, that was for sure.

The sound of crackling and the increase of temperature caught William's attention. He didn't even realize he was already at the house, he was thinking too hard again; he always did that. Out of the corner of his eye he saw cinematic records fly around one of the top floor windows and then disappear. A moment after a leg clad in black kicked though the glass and Ronald jumped out, running towards him. His face was dirtied by soot and he had various burns adorning his body.

"Aye, talk about being in an oven," Ronald waved his hands towards himself to attempt to cool off. He gave William a smirk and wiped the soot off his face, his brow twitching a bit from the sting of his burns. He could take care of those once he got back home. "So I take it your list was easy as usual?" William nodded and scanned through his list quickly, making sure he didn't miss a scheduled death. Which of course, he didn't.

"Geesh, usually you're on my case about how reckless I am with how I reap. Something bothering you?"

"It's none of your concern," William snapped and slammed his book shut, narrowing his gaze at a few nearby trees. "It's just the soul collections lately, they way the deaths happen." The house finally collapsed from the burning of wood, making crackling and crashing sounds. Ronald turned his attention from the house to the ground, following William as he walked. He remained quiet, too lost in thought to say anything. He said the way the deaths happened, did he mean…

"You're saying how the rates for suicide have gone up so high over the past few years' right?"

"That is exactly what I mean," William replied and turned to face Ronald. "There is no point for it in the first place. Each person killing themselves had an exceptional life and as soon as a small problem arises they think they can get rid of it by dying. That is not how life works." Ronald understood why William felt this way. It was a bit sickening to be honest.

"Death is not a permitted solution to your problems."


	50. Death

**Oh my I'm already half way done! Eeee! Oh an the next few chapters will be fluffy.**

**# 50 Death**

Try as any person might, they can never cheat death. No matter how hard they try, no matter how much they beg, they will end up dying. No matter what.

He was at that age where his life was just starting. He had a great career ahead of him, but he threw it all away in a blink of an eye. One little mistake, hanging around with the wrong group of people, it lead him to excessive drinking and usage of drugs. He ignored all concerns his true friends and his family told him and went on with his drinking. He would go out with his fake friends and drink until he could barely stand. Most of the time he would wake on the streets rather than in his own home. He knew he should have stopped before he got carried away, but the influence and peer pressure got the best of him.

He sat in the dark alone clutching a bottle and took a long swig from it. He gave a sigh and shook his head. He needed to stop, he really did. He had started to feel a sharp pain in his stomach and surrounding area and finally when it got to unbearable he dragged himself to the doctors. They said that due to his drinking habits his organs took a hard hit and were starting to shut down. They said that if he didn't stop now they wouldn't be surprised if he was found dead in a week.

He heard footsteps and looked up numbly to see two men. Both clad in suits with the atmosphere of high authority. Well at least one of them, the other looked a bit too childish.

"Can I help you?" He asked bitterly and took another sip from the bottle. The childish looking man-who when he saw in the bit of light from outside really was a young man, maybe even a teenager-gave a roll of his eyes and snagged the bottle away. He gave it a sniff and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No, but I suppose we can help you," The older man said and opened a book. The light from outside bounced off his glasses and he couldn't tell what kind of expression he had. He heard something like a motor start up and jumped up in surprise when the youngster held up a lawnmower. "It will be over before you know it."

"What will be over? What do you want with me?" He cried out and clutched his stomach, the pain was even worse than before. He felt himself starting to feel weak, but he managed to stagger to the older man and clung onto him. The man gave an annoyed huff and tried to his him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"If you must know, in a few short moments you will die and we are here to collect your soul. It is our job," Once again the man tried to push him off. His grip tightened on his shirt and he started to shake, started to sob. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to die. He wanted to live and have a second chance, he would do anything, and he just wanted to live. "Now please sir, remove yourself from me."

"I don't want to go! I don't want to die, I'll do anything please let me live!" He was begging and sobbing uncontrollably by now. He heard another sigh, this time it sounded softer and a bit more high pitched than the man he was clinging to.

"Look William, he's just like all the others. Can I get on with it?" The younger asked and the motor sounded louder, it was nearing him. He felt himself being pushed to the ground, he tried to get up again and escape but he was too weak to even move. The man nodded to the other and before he knew it the lawnmower slammed down onto his body. He let out a scream and twisted around, clawing at his chest. The pain was unbelievable, he wanted it to end. It felt like hours but the pain dulled away, he stopped moving and breathing, he was gone.

"No additional remarks."


	51. Mature

**# 51 Mature**

"Oh this is so unfair! What happened to my baby?"

Ronald sighed and gave a glance to the whining, which was of course, Grell Sutcliff. Really now, he was pulling that again? It was getting old, very old and very quick at that. It was hard to focus on paperwork with the idiot wiggling and skipping about. The blonde had a feeling that he wouldn't finish all his work before his shift ended…that was unless he ignored the redhead. But with that man, woman, whatever Grell wanted to be today, it was almost impossible.

"Look Grell, I'm kind of busy right now. So this can wait 'till later," Grell gave a pout and sprawled himself out on Ronald's desk, giving a tired yawn. The youth's eyebrow twitch and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "So what do you want anyway? Could you wait until after work to hang out?" He gave a smile and patted the older man's head. It was between a playful and comforting gesture. Something was bothering him, but what else was new with Grell? Everyday there seemed to be some sort of problem, small or big, it didn't matter. There was always a problem with him. Grell sighed and frowned slightly.

"I'm just so sad because I don't have a baby anymore!"

"Since when was I your baby?"

"Since forever," Grell replied with a whine loudly. "You've been hanging around with Wilu for much too long! He's turning you into a little him!" Oh, so that was it, Grell finally noticed that his little Ronald wasn't so little anymore. He was sick and tired of being immature all the time, he wanted to be looked at by everyone as a mature adult who didn't need a helping hand all the time.

"He isn't turning me into anything, I chose to be like this. Everyone has to grow up sooner or later," Ronald flashed a smile as Grell hopped off his desk. He dusted himself off and fixed his hair up to look right and quirked a brow. "Oh don't look at me that way, I'm still me! My attitude is more of a work related thing…I think." Ronald shrugged and his smile turned sheepish. He still did have his childish nature but it was time to stop acting like it twenty four-seven. Maybe he was acting a bit like William; it couldn't have been that bad, could it?

"Just for a bit longer, can I have my little Ronnie Poo back?" Grell leaned in close to him, eyes wide and pouting like a five year old wanting candy. It was something Ronald liked to call "The Look". It was an expression the Grell shot at anyone to get anything he wanted. Thing was it worked, extremely well. He knew he was going to regret whatever he was going to say, anything for that look to stop.

"Fine…"

Ronald cringed and was tempted to cover his ears at the high pitched squealing Grell was making. Before he knew it he was in the redhead's embrace, being rocked back and forth. For being feminine Grell was extremely strong and easily kept him in grip and shifted him so he was being held like a baby. The youth gave a small squeak and pushed Grell's hand away when he tried to tickle him, the fingers still wiggling in his grip. Grell sure did love to treat him like an infant and he hated every second of it. Ronald was squished up against the male's chest as Grell gave him small kisses on his cheeks and even pinched them.

"Wilu, William help me, Grell's gone crazy!" Ronald screeched and squirmed furiously in Grell's death grip. If William heard him he was ignoring him, or he wasn't even in the office and was teaching the new academy students.

This just wasn't his lucky day.


	52. Family

**These last two chapters...I don't care for them much at all. I'm just starting to get a bit of Writer's Block and this was all I could think of for both of them.**

**# 52 Family**

Sometimes he would think about them, what they were doing, how they're life was. If they were even still alive. Ronald missed his family greatly but didn't show it as much as he did when he was first a reaper. When he first started in the academy he'd dream of them constantly and wake up in the mornings thinking he'd see his mother and siblings. But when he opened his eyes all he saw a messy dorm room and a roommate yelling at him to wake up or they'd be late for class.

William thought about his family once in a while, he missed them dearly. His mother's warm smile and his father's enthusiasm on life. He would always think of the day his daughter turned two, his parents came down and visited them. His daughter was so excited, running around their yard laughing and talking about how her daddy bought her a bunny for her birthday. His parents had given him a warm smile; they too had given him a bunny for his birthday, but it was a stuffed animal. Which he still had hidden away in a box under his bed.

Every reaper didn't have a family anymore; they were alone and only had their friends to accompany them. There were reapers that were together as a couple, same sex or not, there were not that many females in their realm for some strange reason. Every last one of them could not have children either, so they couldn't have their own flesh and blood to follow in their footsteps. Ronald and William were among those reapers that had no family in the reaper realm or in the human world.

But what they didn't realize was that they did have a family.

Grell may have been a bit twisted, but he was kind and sweet at heart. He protected and cared for them. Ronald was like the son he never had, and William was like a brother to him. Even if he wanted to be more than friends he still cared deeply for him, for them both.

Alan was almost like a mother to them all. He scolded and cleaned up after them, and made sure that everyone was alright and at their full potential. Everyone came before he did, and even if that was a bad thing sometimes they all valued what he did for them and what little time he had to spend with them.

Eric was the big brother; he got them all into trouble, Ronald especially. He had the influence on them all to have a little fun in life and live it to the fullest. William never fell for his acts and playfulness but he did enjoy it once in a while. When they were all together they looked after one another and had each other's backs. There was true care and companionship; sure there were arguments and fights but they all got over it. There was always care and understanding and they would never leave each other's sides.

And that was all that mattered.


	53. Curious

**More Dormouse!Ronald and March Hare!William. They are so adorable.**

**# 53 Curious**

The world was fascinating, so many sites to see and many of them to explore and learn from. But nothing caught the little dormouse's attention than the home of a certain hare. When he was there he couldn't help but walk around, look at pictures and read the books, and cause the smallest bit of trouble. His friend, well more of his crush, didn't like it when he moved certain objects around his home. They would get lost and he would rip apart his house to find it and when he finally did he would spend hours cleaning up the place. Today was like any other day. March Hare invited Dormouse over after the Cheshire cat terrorized the little mouse like she always did. The hare had to say it was her favorite pastime.

Dormouse stifled a yawn and took a peek at March Hare's kitchen. It had the usual objects that a kitchen would, and yet there were things that caught his attention. The decorations of stars and moons, the fruit basket, the clock, everything in there caught his attention. There was just this one thing that he couldn't stop staring at. It was a simple box, decently sized, and there was a red bow tied on it. It sat on the top shelf near the back door. Dormouse wanted to see what was in there, just a small peek. He knew it was wrong to do; it wasn't his to begin with. He moved a bit closer and stood on his tip toes, ears twitching to pick up on sounds in case March Hare came in the room.

After better inspection the box seemed so innocent, though it seemed like the little mouse was going to see it over and over again. The wood was polished to perfection and the bow had not a single wrinkle, obviously March Hare to great care in doing whatever he was with the box. Dormouse gave it a small sniff and back away, tilting his head to the side. It smelt sweet like candy, chocolates and a number of other sweets mixed together. He gave another sniff and went to go pick the box up.

"What do you think you're doing?" He never realized March Hare entered the room or that he was right behind him. He gave a little squeak when he friend brought his hand up to play with one of his ears. "I thought your ears could hear almost everything, as you've bragged to us when you're not sleeping."

"Oh, that…yeah," Dormouse gave a chuckle and turned to face the hare, scratching behind his head. "Well you see, uh… I was hungry." It was more of a question than anything, but what else was he supposed to do? He'd been caught.

March Hare gave a nod and grabbed the box, a smirk appearing on his face. Dormouse's ear twitched and he eyed it in interest, wondering what was inside now that March Hare had it in his possession. He did however stand there motionless when it was placed in his hands.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" March Hare's smirk grew to a smile as he placed a small kiss on Dormouse's cheek. He started to walk out of the room when he stopped and looked over in the doorway.

"Be sure to share a bit of that with me."

Dormouse stared dumbly into space before coming to his senses and untying the bow and opening the box. Inside was an arrangement of chocolates that looked to be homemade. He gave a smile and laughed, skipping over to March Hare and kissed his nose.

"Thank you."


	54. Friends

**Teehee, I'm doing another Ciel in Wonderland kind of drabble. Except this time I'm adding in Eric and Alan. I could just picture Eric as a bear and Alan as a lamb. Even though that doesn't sound very much like Alice in Wonderland…the idea to me sounds cute is all.**

**# 54 Friends**

"I swear someone is going to die the next time I see that Alice,"

"Please calm down; there was nothing wrong with her,"

"Oh you just think that! She ate my food and...Look who's sleeping in the bushes…again."

Two figures looked down in amusement at a body curled up and sound asleep. That body of course was the Dormouse. The two smiled at each other and the taller lifted the mouse and slung him over their shoulder. They knew where to go, after all they were invited to afternoon tea with March Hare. Why he hadn't done this sooner was beyond him.

XxXxXxXx

March Hare tapped his foot impatiently and took another check at his pocket watch. Teddy-as Old Bear liked to be called- and Little Lamb were supposed to be at his house a half hour ago. What was taking them so long? And where was Dormouse? The sleepy rodent was usually always with him unless he finally decided to go home or fall asleep in the woods. He did that most of the time; March Hare had only been in his home a handful of times. It was small but very neat; the only place that seemed messy was Dormouse's bed. It was probably the only place he went to in the first place.

"What's wrong Hare? You seem lost," There was a cackle and he sighed, giving a glance to the Mad Hatter. He insisted to come to this gathering and keep everyone entertained. The only thing he managed to do was give him a headache.

"They're late." Was his reply and nothing more. March Hare kept a firm stare at the front gate and waiting for what felt like forever before he saw the very familiar rounded ears of Teddy.

The bear's hair was a mess and his outfit could be buttoned up more, the black undershirt showing more skin than necessary and the light blue dress coat sliding a bit off his shoulder. His pants could use a washing and he was in desperate need of a shoes. Next to him was Little Lamb, his attire much neater, although the jacket he had on looked a tad to big on him, he hands covered by the sleeves and it ended a bit above his knees. What caught March Hare by surprise were the flowers in the lamb's hair.

"Oi Harry boy, sorry we're late. Found this lil' guy sleepin' in the bushes again," Teddy gave a laugh and set Dormouse in a chair. Instantly his head hit the table and he started to snore. Lamb gave a bow and smiled.

"We don't know how long he's been out for,"

"Knowing Dormouse, all day; wake him up." March Hare pushed his glasses up to his nose and rolled his eyes when Teddy got close to the mouse and screamed. Dormouse gave a squeak and fell out of the chair, wincing and rubbing his bottom when it hit the ground hard.

"What was that for?" Dormouse gave Teddy a glare but then squealed, hugging the bear tightly and then doing the same to Little Lamb. "What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" It seemed that all of Dormouse's thoughts of sleeping or even being tired flew out the window when he saw those two. He knew them ever since he was a child, the other two being a bit older than him. He met March Hare around the same time and the Mad Hatter looked after them a lot when their parents weren't around to do so.

"Oh ya know, stoppin' by an' seein' our favorite mouse," Dormouse giggled when Teddy ruffled his hair. He was always like a big brother to him, teasing him and playing games with him. Lamb on the other hand was almost like a mother, he just had this thing about him. He always looked out for everyone, making sure they were safe and sound. Dormouse walked over to March Hare and grabbed onto him hands, smiling brightly.

"Did you invite these guys here?" When the hare gave a nod Dormouse squealed happily and pulled him in for a kiss. It was tender at first and then got deeper. Dormouse's eyes fluttered shut and he gave a deep sigh. His arms wrapped around March Hare's shoulders and the taller man had a light grip on his hips. They parted and noticed they were pressed a lot closer than before. Dormouse looked over his shoulder to see Teddy and Lamb staring, Lamb blushing slightly and Teddy wearing a smug smirk.

"Ya see I knew the two of ya were gunna end up togetha," Teddy slapped Lamb in the back and he yelped in pain.

"Hey! Why did you hit me?" Lamb snapped.

"Oh ya such a big baby," Teddy kissed Lamb's cheek and smirked when he gave a huff and went to greet Mad Matter. The grey haired man was practically passed out on the ground, clutching his sides and giggling manically.

"Oh my, what a display…" He gave a wheezing laugh and stood up, dusting himself off and sitting back down. Lamb joined in and poured himself some tea and the others were seated moments after. Dormouse sat across from March Hare and kicked his leg under the table, laughing lightly when he kicked back.

"'Ey, stop playin' footsies. 'Less ya want me to join 'n," Teddy gave a wink and Lamb narrowed his gaze at him. The last thing he needed was the bear to get himself into trouble. He jabbed him in the side and the bear gave a laugh. "Was that suppose to hurt, 'cuz it felt more like a tickle." Teddy ruffled Lamb's hair and started to pet soft white ears. Lamb ignored him and took a sip of his tea.

Dormouse smiled and stretched, letting out a long yawn. At least he could spend the day with people he cared about. Hopefully he'd stay awake for the entire visit and hopefully March Hare would act more open about their relationship like he was before. Or maybe that was because these were close friends and not strangers.

"So," March Hare held up a cup of tea and dropped handfuls of sugar into it. The tea spilled over onto the table and he let out a chuckle. "Let's get this tea party started shall we?"


	55. Suicide

**Oh my, I haven't updated this for a while. But do not fear! There is another drabble!**

**# 55 Suicide**

People are not as they seem. They can look bright and cheery and nice to everyone around them, but in reality they are the exact opposite.

He was always alone; he had no one to go to for anything. Constantly made fun of for who he was and what he believed in. He usually didn't mind it, but as he got older he realized how lonely he felt. He tried making friends; he tried a lot of things. And yet it always ended the same. No person wanted to be near him, they verbally and physically abused him. He was nothing, a nobody, and they made sure of it.

He thought he had done it once, once in his life he thought he had a friend. She was sweet and caring, she wanted to his friend. They did so many things together and almost instantly they were together. They even tied the knot and everything. He was finally happy with his life.

But all good things must end.

She found out she was expecting, and he couldn't be happier. The months went by with the preparing and buying clothes and cooing over the growing bundle inside her. Once it came to be the time they were even more excited than they had been when they found out they were having a little girl. He waited outside their bedroom door, practically beaming with pride once he heard a baby's cry. But…it stopped so suddenly. He couldn't hear anything in the room.

The doctor came out of the room and his heart sank.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He ran in the room and his fears came true. There was his wife, his love, and their baby. Neither moved, they were both already gone.

He couldn't take it anymore. So the night after their deaths he did the only thing that he thought was right. Someone found his body a few weeks later.

XxXxXxXx

Ronald shuffled awkwardly in William's office, where that man was it was beyond him. He gave a sigh and turned to the door when William walked in. He looked exhausted.

"Tough day boss?" Ronald gave a chuckle and patted his back, but William gave no sign on listening.

"That is an entire family gone within two days,"

"Wait a second; are you talking about the lady and child who died shortly after birth and the man who hung himself in his closet?" Ronald received a nod. "Look boss, I'm not going to lie, but that must have been the…eighth suicide in a month! What is with these people?"

"We've gone over this Knox; this is how humans solve their problems. What they don't understand is that those problems are temporary. They just choose to take the easy way out."

Ronald couldn't help but to agree with that statement.


	56. Average

**Oh boy, it sure has been a while since I've written one of these! But I swear, I am back on track with these drabbles. Maybe I can be finished will all of them by the end of school! Pft, I wish!**

**# 56 Average**

Some people have it made. They have all they could ever want. An amazing house, plenty of money, a successful married, the list goes on. But do they even notice that other people, people just like them, could use a bit of their luck, a bit of their charm?

Meeting him wasn't meant to go further than a student-teacher relationship, but it went further on than that. They are complete opposites, and yet they manage and deal with each other just fine. They don't have a whole group of friends; they stay in their little group of five. Sure, the younger of the other likes to go out and socialize, and he knows that the people he sees will not live as long as he will. The main difference between them is that he is immortal and they are not.

The simplest word that is yes can bring a lot of grief or joy to a person. In Ronald's case, this was full out joy, he couldn't ask for anything else in the world. He had William, the one he loves.

People praise him for his good looks and he charm, how smooth he acts around woman and men alike. They all envy him and wish to be in his place. He tells them not to worry about what happens with a person and their life, just worry about you and you only.

Ronald's eyes sparkle whenever he walks into his little home, the place he has and will share so many memories with William, Grell, Eric and Alan. There is always that childish smile on his face whenever the front door opens, and it widens when he sees William waiting for him at the table or on the couch.

He doesn't need to be rich or famous to get what he wants; he can get it in his own way. He earns it was treasures it when it is in his grasp, he looks forward to using it or being in its presence. The best way to get anything is to earn it, whatever it is it will have more meaning than buying your way to it. Doing so is boring and loses its special meaning shortly.

"Wilu, if you could have anything in the world, lots of money, being popular, multiple relationships, would you take it?"

"No Ronald, I'm happy just the way I am."


	57. Awake

**Hello~, sorry I haven't updated in a while, softball has kicked up at school so I've been pretty busy with it. Every day there is something going on, if it's not a game, its practice. **

**On another note, I am officially going as Ronald to Anime Boston at the end of May! I'm so excited! This is actually my first legitimate cosplay. All I really need is a suit, and then maybe a pencil skirt and blouse (depends if I am allowed to go on Friday, with there being school and all). Other than that, nothing much is new.**

**Enjoy.**

**# 57 Awake**

The sound of a wail crashed through the infirmary of the Shinigami Library. It was a rather typical day for each reaper, filling out paperwork, heading out to do collections, the usual. Then came the scream, a scream that would only come from someone in the deepest amount of fear and pain. Some flinched, startled at such a sound, the only question floating about in the surrounding area of the infirmary:

Who?

Just who was this screaming, pleading for something, anything to stop their pain, stop the fear flooding their body coming from. No one dared let their curiosity get the best of them, no one dared enter that room. They did not want to cause a full out riot from the occupant inside.

That is, if they could move around freely.

Through those doors was a group of nurses and a doctor, as well as the one and only William T Spears, standing in the corner of the room, seemingly more interested in the ceiling than anything else. The nurses held the screaming body as the doctor focused on his work. He mumbled small words, receiving a tool or something else in return, then diving right back to his task.

The body refused to cease its screams.

"I think that is quite enough for the moment, pause your work," William held up a hand, he had had enough and walked over to the bed, leaning over one of the nurses who hurried off to the side. He looked down with mild curiosity and concern at the patient in the bed.

That patient being Ronald Knox.

Ronald had gone out to do a collection and somehow fell off a significantly high rooftop. He had apparently lost his footing and tumbled forward, too shocked to have enough time to land properly. He landed on his left leg, it breaking on contact from such a force. The worst of it all was that the bone was peeking out from his pants leg a good four inches.

Once he was rushed into the infirmary, there was nothing the doctor could do except cut his leg open to properly position the bone into the correct spot. He would heal in due time, a week or two at most, but the one thing was that anesthetics had no effect Ronald. No one knew why this was so, but they sure did feel bad. He had to stay fully conscious throughout his entire surgery. That was, if he didn't pass out from the pain first, which was highly unlikely for him. He never did that, ever.

William leaned down low to Ronald's face, whispering something only the blonde could hear:

"Stay strong Kitten, this will be over soon, the doctor will be pushing the bone back into place now."

Ronald gave a weak nod and attempted to force a smile on his face, and it hurt William a bit to see how pained it was and how his eyes were shining with tears that wanted to pour down his face.

"You may continue."

A cut here, the sound of flesh flapping open here, another scream and to add to the sounds, a choked sobbed in the mix.

"P-pl-please! Make it s-STOP!"

Ronald couldn't help the pained tears that skidded down his cheeks, it hurt. It hurt like hell. But at least the worst part was over.

"You're doing fine, just a bit longer Mr. Knox," The doctor said as gently as he could as the youth thrashed about on the bed, blood staining on the crisp white sheets.

"Please hold him down better than that. We do not want him bleeding all over the place." William's almost bored voice sounded from across the room. If it had been William in Ronald's case, the blonde would be screaming at the group. But alas, William was much more collected and could take a situation like this calmly.

The small group of nurses nodded and held the poor reaper down, reducing him to a twitching, sweaty mess. He breathed heavily as the skin spread apart to fix his bone was pressed back into place and winced once in a while when he felt the needled stitching his skin back together. A loud whine passed his lips once the final stitch was tugged at sharply, a few lingering tears falling down.

The grip on his body was released immediately as the doctor started to wrap up the wound in gauze. Ronald let out a sigh of relief, it was over.

It was finally over.


End file.
